


Logic and the Beast

by 100s



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Spock, M/M, Post-Death in the Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: 용서받는 죄인과 푸른 장미 정원의 외계인





	1. 용서받는 죄인

 

 

 

어딘가에는 용서받는 죄인이 있다. 거리의 부랑자일수도 있고 주택단지의 불평꾼일수도 있으며 고성방가 하는 미망인이기도 하다. 슬픔의 이유가 아무리 다양하더라도 위로의 색은 비슷했다. 비극의 탄생과 성장을 보게 된 자들은 자연스레 결과도 알게 된다. 죄책감과 위선이 뒤섞인 관심에 깊은 주의는 필요치 않다. 무지와 예의가 엮여져 만들어낸 거리는 동정의 옷을 입고 향하는 시선은 그에 맞는 모양을 만들어낸다. 완전한 타인과는 조금 다른 잣대로 그들을 판단하고 받아들이며 용서하게 된다. 사소한 반항과, 게으른 죄악이, 그리고 소문난 인생이 그렇게 덮어진다.

  
아마도 인간 세상에만 있는 게 아닐 이러한 관습 덕분에 짐 커크는 감옥에 가지 않고서 열여덟이 될 수 있었다. 그는 조용한 아이에서 시끄러운 소년이 됐고 아무에게도 말하지 않고서 교실을 빠져나가는 청년의 길을 택했다. 얼마 없는 권리를 찾지 않으며, 우주를 외면하며 땅을 향한 것조차 예상한 자가 없지 않다. 우주에 짓눌려 하잘 것 없어진 땅에서도 사람들은 언제나 다툼을 찾아냈다. 전쟁을 향해 떠난 뒷모습은 정말로 아무도 보지 못했지만 알게 된 후 상상하기 쉬운 장면이었다.

  
젊은 놈들은 하여간에 싸움을 좋아한다고, 혀를 차는 노인들의 말투는 심술궂지만 냉정하지 않았다. 하루 종일 돌아가는 위성방송에 귀를 기울여 전투의 행방을 따르는 건 원래가 늙은이들의 취미였다. 그들은 커크의 생존을 반 정도 확신했지만 언젠가의 귀향은 누구도 자신하지 않았다. 끝없는 분쟁이 어느 틈에 끝난다고 해도 이 마을에는 그를 기다리는 게 없었다. 그의 아버지는 오래전에 죽었고 그의 어머니는 더 먼 곳에 있었으며 그는 혼자서 열여덟을 넘겼다. 그의 아버지를 기억하고 어머니를 아는 이들은 몇 남지 않았으며 그런 자들도 감히 그를 기다린다고는 말하지 못했다.

  
하지만 돌아온 그를 보고서 놀라는 자는 없었다. 위노나 커크의 불행한 사고와 그로 인한 퇴직은 뉴스를 탈만한 소식이었고, 쓸쓸한 마을에 남아있는 마냥 넓기만 한 그들의 농장은 마지막일지도 모를 시간을 보내기에 적당한 목적지였다.

마을에는 두 개의 식료품 상점이 있다. 하나는 최근 주차장을 신축했다. 조금 멀리에서도 손님들이 찾아오는 세련된 삼층 건물로 들어가 지하로부터 시작되는 리프트를 타고 나면 가게, 라는 말이 어색해진다. 다른 상점은 그 말이 딱 어울린다. 차가 다니는 길가에 입구가 나있는데다, 삼십 팔년 전부터 출퇴근 중인 주인의 차가 주차할 장소밖에 없다. 대중교통을 이용하거나 걸어 다니는 손님을 노리고 의도된 위치는 아니겠지만 결과적으로는 그런 모습이다. 빈 자리를 찾아 주차한 뒤 길을 건너는 수고 정도는 감수해야 그곳의 단골이 될 수 있다.

  
커크는 좀처럼 살게 많은 적이 없었다. 그는 언제나 손이 가벼운 남자다. 길가에 바이크를 세운 뒤 엔진이 식기도 전에 볼일이 끝나버린다. 그러니 단골이라는 말은 붙이기 힘들지만, 이제는 회색도 몇 남지 않은 백발의 카드만이 어머니는 어떠시냐 묻는 걸 모른 체하지 못한다.

  
“괜찮으세요.”  
“더 필요한 게 있으면 말 하라고.”

  
커크의 입이 기울어지며 미소를 보인다. 배달을 하는 드론이 손가락질 당하는 동네라도 없는 게 있지는 않다. 지구는 작아진지 오래고, 아이오와의 황량한 시골이라도 다른 가게 정도는 있지만, 정말로 있는 건 이런 것들이다. 퉁명스러운 친절과 고리타분한 편견들. 외계인의 냄새도 맡기 싫다며 연방의 깃발에서 고개를 돌리는 늙은이들이 커크는 익숙했고 어쩌면 조금쯤 반가운 기분이 된다. 익숙한 것들이 지긋지긋해 떠났던 길은 그의 생각보다 길었고 그래서 외로웠던가? 어디든 마찬가지라 다를 게 없었는데도, 시간이 없어 이제야 알게 된 걸까?

 

  
바깥은 여전한 모습이다. 일곱 살의 눈으로 바라보던 거리는 십년이 넘은 뒤에도 달라진 게 없다. 자신을 향한 시선도 마찬가지다. 저기 커크가 있어. 불쌍한 녀석. 위노나의 아들이야. 불쌍한 녀석.  
하지만 모두가 같지는 않다. 주변을 무시하며 바닥을 향해 시동을 걸던 커크는 고개를 든다. 깨끗하게 정리된 길은 오래된 건물과 어울리지 않고, 그의 이름을 말하는 속삭임도 어색하게 주의를 끈다. 아는 것을 향한 습관과는 다르다. 살펴보는 눈과 이어지는 말들을, 커크는 늦지도 빠르지도 않게 깨닫는다. 달라진 건 그들만이 아니다. 그 역시, 달라져 있다.  
돌아온 짐 커크는 다른 남자였고, 사람들은 걱정하고 있었다.

그들은 커크를 두려워한 적 없었다. 모두가 알았기 때문이다. 빈 땅이 둘러싼 동네에서는 죽지 않는 것처럼 장난치는 남자애들이 그렇게 드물지 않다. 낡은 차를 개조해 길 밖을 달리거나 술에 취해 숲을 헤매는 정도에는 누구도 신경 쓰지 못한다. 지구는 반 토막이 나있고 우주는 그들의 악몽보다 넓었으니까. 안 그래도 무한대일 공간에 시간마저 확장되면, 도대체 한계가 어디일지 따지기 지겨워지고, 먼 곳의 비극은 과거의 기억처럼 희미해진다.  
아니, 과거의 기억이 희미해지고 먼 곳의 비극이 추억이 되던가?

  
커크는 사과를 꺼내 씹는다. 계절이 안 좋아 퍼석거리지만 단맛은 그대로다. 네로의 공격으로 죽은 이는 너무 많고 옛일을 기억하기란 갈수록 힘들어진다. 연방은 지구를 버리지 못했지만 회복은 언제나 시간을 잡아먹는 괴물이다. 평화가 깨진 적은 없다. 지구는 여전히 하나였고, 우주는 평화로웠다. 부서진 도시는 이름을 잃고 주인 없는 땅은 다툼을 시작하지만 하나같이 지역의 분쟁일 뿐이다. 미래를 위한 준비에는 포함되지 못한다.

  
그러니 커크는 군대에 갔던 게 아니다. 그가 간 곳은 이름을 모르고 역사를 모르는 먼 곳의 어느 마을이고 설사 안다고 해도 말할 수 있는 게 없다. 자신을 보고 수군거리는 시선들은 어떻게 보면 신선한 경험이었지만, 혼자 잘나서 얻은 명예도 아니었다. 같이 교실에 앉았던 학생의 반은 이미 우주에 있거나 그곳을 향하고 있고, 남은 반은 이미 어른이 되어 있다. 찾아볼 친구가 많지 않더라도 그 정도는 알 수 있다.

그렇다고 술집에 혼자 앉아있진 않겠지만, 그렇다고 달라질 건 없다. 커크의 하루는 조용했고 처음엔 그게 목적이었다. 위노나는 자신의 공간을 자유롭게 사용했고 별다른 도움을 원치 않았다. 연방의 기술은 아직 과거의 영광을 되찾지 못했지만 그렇다고 중세시대는 아니었고, 적당한 인맥과 괜찮은 명분이라면 다리가 없는 여자도 혼자의 삶이 가능했다. 그런데도 불구하고 그녀는 아들을 외면하지 않았다. 그게 전부였다. 어머니의 묵인아래 커크는 그녀를 보살폈지만, 사실상 하는 건 많지 않았고, 아무래도 심심할 수밖에 없는 매일이었다.

눈을 뜨는 건 거의가 아침이다. 좋은 기억이 없어 아무것도 남지 않은 큰 집은 지푸라기 냄새 말고는 거슬릴게 없다. 낡은 지붕에선 비가 새지 않았고 이층에는 목적을 알기 힘든 큰 방이 여러 개다. 졸린 눈을 찌푸린 채 부엌으로 내려가면 거의 언제나 커피가 남아 있다. 그를 위한 준비는 아니지만, 맞춰진 시간에 따르는 기계의 성실함은 고마운 사치였다. 식지 않은 커피를 따라 걸음을 옮기면 반 쯤 열려진 문 사이로 위노나의 침대가 보인다. 아래층에 하나뿐인 그녀의 방은 예전이라면 거실로 부를 위치라서, 마당으로 나가는 문이 따로 이어져 있었다.

  
커크는 그 문을 이용하지 않지만 그렇다고 모르는 건 아니다. 그는 이 집의 모든 구석을 알고 있다. 흔적만 남은 화단을 지나면 텅 비어있는 마구간이 있고, 아무것도 없는 높은 천장 아래에서 그녀는 뭐든 할 수 있었다. 그와는 다르다. 그는 짚을 모아야 했고 청소를 해야 했으며 차를 닦아야 했다. 그는 자신의 어린 시절이 아동 학대의 현장이었다고는 생각하지 않지만 그렇다고 마냥 즐거운 시절이었다고 꾸며낼 마음도 없었다. 커크는 과거를 잊는 성격이었고 연락이 없는 형에게 원망이 없는 건 그래서다. 자신을 놔두는 어머니를 보면, 그나마 이런 걸 닮았나 싶다. 그래도 어떤 것들은 놓지 못했고, 그래서 지금에 와있겠지만.

현재는 단순했고 반복되기 전부터 지루했다. 커크는 자신이 이 집에서 지루하지 않던 순간을 기억하지 못한다. 밖으로 나간다고 많이 다르지도 않았다. 한때는 도망칠만하던 길도 끝이 있었고 그는 이미 그곳에 갔다 왔다. 정말로, 발이 닿는 곳이라면 원하는 만큼 밟아본 몸이다. 바이크를 타고 달리는 즐거움은 사라지기 힘들 종류의 감각이었지만 주변의 성장과 함께 점차 작아졌다. 오래된 그의 침대는 이제 예전처럼 넓지 않고, 황량한 농장은 예전처럼 크지 않았다. 뭔가 해볼 생각이라면 혼자서도 얼마든지 할 수 있었다. 그렇다고 농사를 지을 생각은 없었고, 그건 농장의 주인도 그렇겠지만.

  
돌아온 직후에는 커크도 몇 군데 찾아가볼 장소가 있었다. 추억을 그리워한 마음은 아니었지만 아직도 그 자리에 있는지는 궁금했다. 혼자서 헤매다 혼나던 절벽의 가장자리와, 지평선에 닿을 때까지 아무도 없는 183번 주립도로와, 사람이 없어 좋았던 예전의 도서관은…….

  
예상대로 그 자리에 있었다. 기껏해야 삼년 남짓 지났을 뿐이니 큰 변화는 있기 어렵다. 하지만 그는 과거와 달랐고, 과거는 지루하기 짝이 없으니, 결국 술을 마신 것도 다 그의 책임은 아니지 않을까.

짐 커크는 올해로 스무 살이다. 이 동네라면 중독을 겪을 나이가 아니었지만 그는 먼 곳을 갔고 모르던 땅을 밟았다. 술은 어차피 두려워할게 아니었다. 열두 살에 처음 마셔본 이후 술은 그에게 별다른 핑계가 된 적 없었고 어찌 보자면 집안 내력이었다. 그의 잠을 설치게 하고 간신히 찾아온 어둠을 총천연색의 비명으로 바꾸는 건 다른 악몽들이다. 우주를 외면하고 치러지는 싸움은 여러 면에서 과거를 반복했고 무의미한 목적만큼 무분별한 수단이 성행했다. 주름이 깊은 눈의 늙은이들은 그녀를 불쌍해하며 그를 위로했지만 커크는 진실을 알고 있었고 그래서 그는, 마음이 답답했다. 몇 번이나 반복된 밤처럼.

그리고 커크는 숲에서 정신을 차린다. 다행히 불을 내진 않았다. 아무래도 걸어온 것 같으니 불을 내고 싶어도 방법이 없겠다. 달이 뜬 하늘엔 구름이 많지만 바로 앞이 안보일 만큼 어둡지 않다. 제법 굵은 나무를 붙잡고 고개를 빼자 드문드문 그림자를 만드는 저 밑이 보인다. 산이 시작되는 중턱이다. 생각해보면 쉬운 길이었다. 농장의 끝을 넘어 표시가 사라진 길을 건너면 그대로 들판이 나오고, 잡초가 무성한 옛길을 따라가면 지도에만 남아있는 광산에 닿을 수 있다.

  
또는, 그렇다고 들었었다. 커크는 손바닥 아래의 나무를 더듬어 본다. 산이 있다는 건 알고 있었지만 온 적은 없었다. 제대로 본 적도 없는 것 같다. 지평선의 끄트머리에서 나타났다 사라지는 그림자를 얼핏 느끼기라도 하는 건 아주 가끔이었다. 그러니 그가 생각할 수 있는 경우의 수는 둘밖에 없다. 지금 저 밑 어딘가의 들판에 그의 바이크가 버려져 있거나, 기억도 못할 짧은 시간동안 최소 8킬로미터를 걸어 왔거나.

  
물론 다른 가능성도 없진 않다. 어렴풋이 기억나는 시작을 돌이켜 보면 어지간히 마신게 아닌 듯했고, 생각보다 일찍 집을 나왔을 수도 있었다. 속은 허했지만 입은 쓰지 않은 걸 보니 추한 꼴도 없었나 보다. 정말로 걸어왔다고 해도 이 정도로 어디가 아플 몸은 아니었고, 솔직히 따지자면 얼마나 잠들어 있었는지가 더 궁금했다. 춥지 않은 동네라 망정이지 얼어 죽기 딱 좋은 술버릇이다. 만약에, 버릇이 된다면 말이지……. 제복을 입은 놈들을 찾아 싸우고 다니는 것보다는 이쪽이 낫겠지만, 그것도 허허벌판에서나 나은 결과겠지? 커크는 기대섰던 몸을 일으켜 등을 곧게 폈다. 구름위로 반쯤 몸을 드러낸 달을 보다가, 저 멀리 지평선을 찾아보고, 온통 어둠뿐인 사방을 둘러본다. 알아볼 만큼 선명한 건 산의 시작과 산의 끝이 전부다. 점점이 흩어져 있는 나무와 덤불이 덩치를 보이며 자신을 둘러싸고 위를 향해있다. 좁고 긴 몸통이 몇 개씩 겹쳐져 새까만 덩어리로 벽을 세운다. 그렇다면, 벽 아래는 길이겠지?

  
커크는 손을 비비고 어깨를 돌려본다. 그는 정말로 빈 몸이었다. 주머니에 들은 거라곤 바스락거리는 껌 종이 하나고. 커뮤니케이터는커녕 열쇠조차 없다. 시간을 알 수 없는 밤의 한가운데에서 비스듬한 산의 발치에 서서 그는 결정해야 했다. 올라갈 것이냐 내려갈 것이냐? 어쨌든, 해가 떠 있을 때 주변을 보려면 높은 곳이 좋겠지. 최소한 경치라도 좀 색다를 테니까.

삼십분일지 두 시간일지 모르는 시간이 흐른 뒤에 커크는 깨닫는다. 아무것도 없는 밤에 산길을 오르기란, 맨 정신일 때 더 힘들었다. 하지만 그는 자신이 제정신인지도 자신하기 어려웠다. 어쩌면 꿈을 꾸는 중일까? 자연스러운 상상이다. 자신은 어쩌면 183번 주립도로의 끝에서 갈라지는 사이에서 코너를 잘못 돌아, 흙바닥에 처박혀서는 출혈과다로 죽어가고 있을지도 모른다.  
그렇다면 더더욱 쉴 수 없겠지만.

  
숲은 그의 예상보다 깊었고 높았다. 신기하게도 어둠과 빛이 함께 늘어간다. 시간이 멈춘 것처럼 밤이 길어지고 달은 아직 오를 곳이 많아 보인다. 이제는 구름을 벗어났는지, 쏟아지는 달빛이 나뭇잎 하나하나를 비추며 그림자를 수놓는다. 발밑을 향한 고개를 들지 않고서도 하나하나를 알아 볼 수 있게 된다. 사실상 술은 깬지 오래였지만, 돌이 적고 메마른 땅이 무릎까지 닿는 풀숲으로 바뀌는 과정은 그만큼 야릇했다. 축축한 숲의 냄새는 무겁고 검은 나무뿌리처럼 끝을 알기 어려웠고 보이는 곳으로만 펼쳐진 옥수수 밭과 전혀 다른 색으로 생각을 마취시킨다. 경사가 심해진 건지 손을 써야할 때도 있었다. 등허리에 땀이 맺히자 춥지도 덥지도 않아져 더더욱 시간을 모르게 된다.

  
어쩌면 탈수증세일 수도 있다. 커크는 두 명의 동료와 함께 열아홉 시간을 걸어간 날을 떠올린다. 강가를 따라가던 길이라 물만은 부족하지 않았었다. 그들에게 부족한 건 그 밖의 전부였지만 그는 살아남았고 그 덕분에 지금에 와있다. 서쪽으로 팔십 킬로미터만 가면 우주선을 짓고 있는 현대 문명의 사회 한 구석에서, 길을 잃고 죽을지도 모르는 한 밤중의 산등성이. 어둠속을 허우적대는 지금 이 순간에.  
한 걸음을 내딛고, 숨을 내쉬고. 다음 걸음을 내딛고, 몸을 당긴다. 뺨을 스치는 나뭇가지를 밀어내고 손안에 잡히는 풀줄기를 놓지 않으면서 커크는 걸었고 기어코 도착한다. 주저앉아도 쓰러지지 않을 평평한 바닥에.

눈을 떴을 때 보이는 건 별이 가득한 하늘이다. 주먹만 하게 커진 별들이 금방이라도 쏟아질 듯 가까워진 밤하늘에서 제멋대로 빛나고 있다. 산에 올라온 건 오랜만이야. 생각은 순간이었고 깨달음은 느리게 온다. 커크는 힘이 풀린 팔을 굽히며 드러누웠던 몸을 일으켰다. 구덩이를 뒹군 기분이지만 사실은 그렇지 않다. 경사를 잃은 대지는 좁지 않고 끝이 없다. 빽빽하게 벽을 이룬 숲 옆으로 넓게 이어진 길은 그러니까, 확실하게 길이었다. 정돈된 선의 끝에 문이 있는, 제대로 된 길.

  
이번에야말로 꿈을 꾸는 게 아닐까. 커크는 정교한 문양이 새겨진 높은 문을 바라보다 머릿속으로나마 고개를 흔든다. 낮은 담장 너머로 보이는 장미는 부자연스럽게 크고 색깔마저 푸른색이다. 무거워 보일 정도로 커다란 꽃송이의, 징그럽게 두터운 꽃잎에서 간신히 눈을 떼자 확신하게 된다. 어떤 약을 하던 때라도, 이런 건 내 취향이 아니야.

꿈이 아니라면 그래도 좀 나으려나? 하지만 커크에게 필요한 건 아름다운 정원이 아니었다. 그에게 필요한 건 도와줄게 있냐 물어보는 사마리아인이다. 창살이 뾰족한 담장과 파짓거리는 전기 장막을 따라 몇 걸음 걷던 걸음이 멈춘다. 찬찬히 살펴볼수록 환상이기 어려워진다. 구불거리는 넝쿨은 무형의 벽을 타오르지 못해 아무데로나 쌓여 있고 어둠과 대조되는 달빛 아래 초록색으로 반질거린 잎사귀는 손바닥 하나가 될 정도로 컸다. 완벽하게 통제된 기후조절 아래에서나 자라날 크기다. 어쨌든 전기가 통하고 있는데다 관리가 잘 된 정원이 있다면, 집에다 연락할 방법 정도는 있을 것 같은데. 커크는 너그러운 집주인을 기대했고 소원을 성취한다. 사람이 아니더라도, 전화 정도는 해줄 것 같은 친절한 목소리였다.

[안녕하세요. 길을 잃으셨나요?]

그렇게 커크는 아만다를 만난다. 온도 조절이 완벽한 푸른 장미 정원에서 하얗게 문양이 새겨진 대문을 열고 닫을 수 있는, 성실한 컴퓨터 집사를.

 

 

 


	2. 푸른 장미 정원의 외계인

 

 

 

스팍의 하루는 아침 여섯시 이십분에 시작한다. 옷을 갈아입고 세안을 한 뒤 아래층의 식탁에 앉고 나면 여섯시 삼십 오 분이다. 식단은 좀처럼 바뀌지 않는다. 소금간이 된 곡물 죽과 때에 맞는 과일을 먹으면서 일과가 시작된다. 간밤의 변화를 검토하는 시간은 십 여분을 넘지 않지만 그때 만들어진 계획들이 오전의 대부분을 차지하곤 했다. 저택은 최소의 인원을 필요로 하지만 정원은 그렇지 않았고 스팍의 관여가 요구되는 대상은 대부분 후자였다. 정원에서의 작업은 어렵지 않았지만 끝나는 시간을 짐작하기 힘들었고 거기에 맞춰진 매일은 종속적이면서도 예상하기 힘든 흐름을 보였다.

때로는 빨리 때로는 늦게. 할 일이 끝낸 뒤에는 그날의 꽃을 고른다. 가끔은 꽃이 아닌 뿌리를 다듬기도 하고, 청소와 보완이 혼합된 목적의 작업을 하기도 한다. 밖에 나간 이상 밖에서 할 일을 우선시해 처리하는 게 논리적이기 때문에, 할 일이 일찍 끝난 오전에도 주변의 보충을 하게 된다. 그러다 보니 스팍이 식탁에 돌아오는 건 오후 한시 전후로 굳어졌다. 부엌과 뒤뜰이 연결된 통로 옆에는 작은 창고가 있어 자주 쓰는 도구들을 모아 놨다. 더러움을 막는 겉옷과 장갑을 벗어 놓는 그쯤에는 아침과 달리 허기를 느낄 만 하다. 익힌 야채가 주로 나오는 점심메뉴에는 영양제가 포함된 합성식품이 곁들여진다. 처음의 한 달은 자연식품만을 섭취했지만 불균형적인 영양소의 섭취를 보완하기 위해 부가적인 조취가 필요했다.

오후가 깊어진 후에는 대체로 집안에서 머물지만 침실로 돌아가진 않는다. 특별한 이유 없이는 잘 시간에만 방으로 돌아간다. 저택의 내부는 고풍스러운 외양과 달리 최첨단의 시설을 갖췄고 온도에서부터 건물의 개폐까지 관리하는 컴퓨터 시스템이 존재했다. 먼지 하나의 부산물도 미리 계산된 일인용 탈출 우주선처럼. 그러니 하나뿐인 거주자에게는 할 일이 없을 만도 하지만, 다행스럽게도 스팍에게는 달리기를 해도 될 만큼 넓은 공간이 있었고 도움 없이는 닿을 수 없는 천정이 있었다. 그에게는 연방의 중앙 도서관과 연결된 데스크가 있었고 씨앗 보관소가 있었고 천체 망원경이 있었으며 올해의 반이 지나기 전에 제출하기로 약속해 놓은 논문의 주제 또한 셋이나 있었다. 저택에는 심지어, 지구의 고서적이 가득한 도서관도 있었다. 재건축을 하던 당시 근방의 정부기관에 기부를 제의했지만, 서류상의 절차가 복잡해 답변을 듣지 못한 사이 결국에는 남겨둔 채 저택이 완성된 덕이다. 이곳에 남아있는 과거의 흔적은 그것만이 아니었다. 문화적인 가치를 고려해 보존해둔 서쪽 탑에는 이백칠십사장의 유리조각이 조화를 이뤄 만들어낸 아름다운 창이 있었고 이동이 가능한 기계의 출입을 금지시킬 수밖에 없어, 이주에 한 번씩은 직접 청소를 해야 했다.

그러니 이곳은 감옥이 아니었다. 저택의 안과 밖은 넓었고 스팍은 천천히 배워갔다. 그의 하루는 느리지만 꾸준했고 지루하지 않았다.

 

그날 오후 아만다의 호출이 왔을 때 스팍은 지하실의 계단을 청소하고 있었다.

[스팍, 손님이 왔어요.]

“장거리 통화가 걸려왔습니까?”

[아니요. 정문에 찾아온 손님이 있어요.]

“…….”

자주 있는 일은 아니었지만 놀랄 만큼 드문 사건일수는 없다. 인적이 끊긴 이후 산은 동식물의 차지였다. 메마른 토질로 인해 풍족하지 못하던 생태계는 그의 정원에서 흘러 나간 영양분에 적지 않은 영향을 받았고 지난달에만도 몇 번이나 야생동물의 방문이 일어났다. 설치류가 돌아다니며 냄새를 맡거나 땅을 파는 정도는 아만다 혼자서도 얼마든지 대처가 가능했지만 간혹 그보다 큰 상대가 나타나고는 한다. 평균 이상으로 큰 파충류의 몸이 담장에 묶인 경우도 있었고 한 번은 사슴의 뿔이 전류에 다쳐 치료를 해줘야만 했다.

생포를 해야 하는 상황이라면 마취를 위한 조사가 필요할 텐데. 스팍은 동물의 종류와 상태를 설명해줄 아만다의 목소리를 기다렸지만 계단을 다 올라가 뒤뜰을 통과할 동안에도 대화는 재개되지 않았다. 감시카메라의 영상을 편집중이리라 짐작하며 마스크를 벗은 스팍이 크게 숨을 들이킨다. 꽃과 풀과 흙이 섞인, 풍부하고 복잡하며 청량하지만 진한 숲의 냄새가 속을 가득 채운다. 정원이 있는 삶은 처음이 아니었지만 지구의 환경은 벌칸과 너무나 달랐고 이곳의 식물군은 습도가 높은 공기 덕에 한층 강렬한 향기를 내뿜었다. 정원에 들어설 때마다 습관처럼 하게 된 긴 호흡은 보는 사람이 없어 생겨난 버릇만은 아닐 것이다.

이제는 얼추 이름을 외워가는 다양한 식물군들. 꽃피우기 시작한 덤불과 줄기가 굵어진 넝쿨을 살펴보던 스팍은 닫혀있는 정문 앞에서 걸음을 멈췄고 그때서야 어제 없던 뭔가를 알아차린다. 평화에 익숙해진 생활 덕분일까? 차분함을 잃지 않으며 나타난 즉각적인 반응은 부정적이지 않았다.

치료를 위한 생포가 필요하지 않아 다행이로군.

 

그렇게. 스팍의 머리는 애써 긍정적인 의견을 앞세워 봤지만 마음은 쉽게 의견을 달리한다. 오늘의 손님은 특히 더 반가운 종류가 아니었고 어째서 아만다가 자신을 불렀는지, 알 수 없는 이유가 불안을 일으켰지만 쉽게 휩쓸릴 생각은 없었다. 감정적인 반응을 잠재우며 스팍은 추가적인 가시거리를 확보했다. 하얀 창살 사이로 엿보이는 남자는 익숙한 형태의 지구인이다. 헝클어진 머리와 짙은 눈썹 아래에서 찌푸려진 눈이 스팍을 바라보고 있다.

“길을 잃었습니까?”

“……어제는 그랬지.”

“어제라고요?”

“어, 그러니까, 내가 왔던 게 어제 밤 맞을 텐데?”

찡그린 표정을 풀며 다가온 남자는 태연하게 몸을 기대며 창살을 잡는다. 전류가 흐르고 있다면 위험했을 위치였다. 조심성 없는 행동에서 애써 주의를 돌리며 스팍은 아만다를 호출했다.

“아만다, 밤사이 내가 모르는 사고가 있었나요?”

[아니요. 보안시스템의 작동을 유발한 사건은 전무합니다.]

“…….”

스팍이 이해를 위해 노력하는 대상은 저택의 정원만이 아니었다. 그는 아직, 아만다의 논리를 모든 면에서 이해하지 못하고 있었다. 당장의 상황이 나타내는 것은 보고의 우선순위를 재조정해야한다는 필요였지만, 공개된 공간에서 나누기에는 위험이 큰 대화였기 때문에 해결을 미뤄야 했다. 짧게 내려진 결정에 따라 스팍은 눈앞의 방문자와 다시금 시선을 맞췄다.

“다시 한 번 묻겠습니다. 길을 잃었습니까? 관계부서에 연락이 필요하다면 제공해 드릴 수 있습니다.”

“흠. 이 동네에서 길 잃은 주정뱅이의 관계부서는 톰이라고 하는 작자인데, 내 이름을 말하면 통화를 끊을 거라고 장담할 수 있지.”

“…….”

스팍은 지구인의 대답을 이해하지 못했지만 추가적인 설명을 요구하지도 않았다. 인간에 대한 그의 경험치는, 직전의 대답이 자신의 이해를 바라고 제공된 내용이 아니라는 걸 분별할 수 있었다. 그렇다고 해도 완전히 불필요한 정보는 아닐 듯하다.

“알코올의 영향으로 올바른 사고가 불가능한 상태인가요? 그렇다면 자율적으로 조치를 취하겠습니다.”

“그 조치가 뭔지 정말 알고 싶지만 다음으로 미루자고. 아침만 먹고 찾아온 길이라서, 기운이 모자라.”

지구인의 대답은 알코올의 섭취를 완전히 부정하지 않으면서도 교묘한 위장으로 그렇다는 오해를 이끌어내는 형식이었다. 스팍은 그 점을 지적하고 싶었지만 불분명한 대화의 반복을 격려하고 싶지 않아 화제를 바꿨다.

“의도적인 방문이라고 해석되는 설명이군요.”

“그렇지. 생각보다 힘들었는데, 어디에 뭐가 있는지 알아서 그나마 찾아왔다고.”

스팍의 노력은 효용이 없었다. 지구인과의 대화는 끝을 만들기 어려웠지만 그렇다고 비정상적인 정신 상태를 나타내지도 않았다. 이미 한차례 방문해서 위치를 알고 있었다는 말을 믿을 수밖에 없는 상황이다. 그는 다음의 전개를 알 수 없어 생각에 잠겼고 잠시 후 함축된 요청을 듣는다.

“이 정도면, 물이라도 한잔 줄 때가 된 거 같은데.”

“탈수 증세를 느끼나요?”

“…….”

스팍은 의아했다. 수분공급을 요청하는 나그네는 그렇게 낯선 존재가 아니었지만 이곳에서라면 상상하기 어려운 문제였다. 지구의 산은 벌칸과 달랐고 자연식물의 반 이상이 긴급한 수분섭취가 필요할 때 물을 대체할 수 있었다. 자신의 관찰이 틀렸던 걸까? 그는 영문을 알 수 없어 미간을 찌푸렸고 눈앞의 남자는 웃음을 터트렸다.

“와. 진짜 벌칸이 맞네. 아프리카 대륙에서나 보게 될 줄 알았는데.”

“……어떻게 내가 로뮬란이 아니라고 확신하나요?”

“그거야, 로뮬란이라면 십오 분쯤 전에 총으로 쐈을 테니까.”

극단적인 표현이지만 본질적으로 적용 가능한 논리다. 스팍은 갑작스러운 방문자를 전과 다른 시선으로 살펴봤다. 느슨하게 늘어뜨린 남자의 두 손에는 아무것도 없었고 가벼운 재킷에는 무겁게 숨겨진 무엇도 느껴지지 않는다. 벌칸과 로뮬란을 구분하는 지구인이란 확실하게 말해 찾기 어려운 상대였고, 적대적인 공격 역시 예상하기 어려웠다. 지금쯤이면 아만다는 눈앞의 상대가 아침식사로 무엇을 먹었는지도 알아놨을 것만 같다. 은연중에 지적된 대로 그들의 대화는 짧은 시간을 넘겨 이어지고 있었으며, 그렇다는 건 자신의 대응 또한 적대적이지 않았다는 증거가 된다. 이상의 자료를 종합해 보자면 다음의 활동방향은 둘 뿐이다. 스팍은 아만다의 침묵을 또 하나의 의견으로 취급하며 질문을 정했다.

“들어오기를 소원합니까?”

“흠. 난 지금 5킬로미터 정도를 걸어왔는데 처음부터 끝까지 오르막길이었지. 저 밑에 있는 풍뎅이 때 봤어? 조금만 더 컸으면 변종의 출현으로 신고당할 것 같던데? 거기다가 뱀도 있고. 다리가 달렸어도 믿을 것처럼 재빠른 녀석들이! 그런데 여긴 지금 장미꽃이 백만 송이 피어나있는 정원이고 현관 문짝이 세 개는 될 것 같은 저택이잖아?”

“장미가 아닌 품종을 포함한다고 해도 개체 수는 이천 개를 넘지 않을 텐데요.”

“그렇게 말한다면야 세 볼 수밖에 없군.”

“꽃의 숫자가 궁금한 겁니까?”

정원의 모든 식물군락은 설계에 따라 성립된 구성이었다. 자연적인 영향을 고려해 약간의 오차를 감수해야겠지만 스팍은 당장의 지식만으로도 근접한 숫자를 줄 수 있었고, 아만다에게 면밀한 수치를 요구한다면 최근 오초 내의 변화까지 포함한 결과도 얻기 쉬웠다. 하지만 남자의 요구는 다른 것이었다.

“아만다, 염병할 문을 열라고. 십초만 더 이러고 있다간 이 자리에서 기절할 테니까.”

스팍은 그의 제안에 협박으로 인정될 영향력이 없다고 생각했지만 말하지 않았다. 아만다의 침묵은 단순한 공백이 아니었고, 소리 내며 문이 열리는 속도를 본다면 그녀도 무의미한 대화의 종결만을 기다려온듯했다.

 

남자는 자신을 짐 커크라고 소개했다. 짧은 이름은 생김과 어울리지 않게 무딘 발음이었지만 센 발음의 성과 조화를 이루면서 다른 인상을 만들었다.

“의미가 있는 단어들인가요?”

“내 이름이? 글쎄, 어떤 사람들에게는 그렇지만, 사전에 실렸냐는 말이면 아니야.”

“지구의 이름은 지역에 따라 차이가 크군요.”

“어쨌든 내 이름은 이 동네에선 평범한 이름이야. 그쪽의 이름도 벌칸에서라면 평범한 이름이겠지……?”

“내 이름은 모르지 않습니까.”

“어, 그래서 묻고 있잖아?”

“…….”

스팍은 소개를 망설여온 스스로를 알았다. 이름과 소속은 기본적인 인사에 포함되는 표면적인 정보에 불과했고, 이상한 것은 서로의 이름을 모른 채 이어졌던 대화였다. 그는 현재 공개할 만한 소속이 없는 상태였지만 자신의 망설임은 그것만으로 설명되지 않는다.

“나는 스팍이라고 합니다. 벌칸의 성은 이쪽 지역에서 나고 자란 이들에겐 어려운 발음입니다.”

“한 번 해보지.”

스팍은 시범을 보였고 예정된 실패를 지켜봤다. 커크의 발음은 그의 예상보다 나은 수준이었지만 그렇다고 해도 벌칸의 역사에 새겨진 아버지의 성을 수번이나 모욕당하게 놔둘 순 없었다.

“이름만으로도 명칭의 기능은 수행됩니다.”

“벌써 이름으로 통하는 사이가 된 건가? 진도가 빠른데.”

“차이가 있습니까?”

“있지. 이름으로 통하는 사이에선 거추장스러운 말들을 쳐내도 괜찮아.”

“어떤 말을 지칭하는지 쉽게 이해되지 않는군요.”

커크의 입이 열리다가 닫힌다. 흙이 드러난 바닥을 향해 숙여졌던 고개가 짧게 흔들리더니 다시금 앞을 향한다. 정확하게는, 스팍을 향한다.

“예를 들자면 이런 거지. 난 이제 편안하게 이천 개의 꽃이 있는 정원을 구경할 거고, 집주인은 나한테 물을 드릴까요 묻지 않고도 알아서, 이 불쌍한 녀석에게 물을 갖다 주는 거야.”

“정말로 탈수 증세가 있습니까? 들어오기 위한 위장이라고 짐작했던 걸 사과해야겠군요.”

“그래. 얼굴만 볼만한 게 아니라 머리도 있었군!”

“…….”

“무슨 생각 중이지?”

“남들에게 무례하다는 소리를 자주 듣지 않나요?”

“저돌적인 성격이 매력이란 말은 자주 듣지.”

“무례하다는 말을 부정하지 않는 대답이군요.”

“좀 봐달라고. 우린 서로 이름을 부르는 사이잖아!”

스팍의 몸이 흔들렸다. 팡 소리 나게 어깨를 친 커크가 짧은 걸음으로 사라지는 방향은 정원의 한가운데다. 얼마 가지 않아 멈춰선 뒷모습이 허리를 숙이고서 꽃송이를 만져본다. 구부정하게 굽혀진 등은 구경거리를 만난 아이처럼 순진한 분위기를 풍겼고 스팍은 처음으로 아무런 걱정 없이 상대를 바라봤다. 청년의 얼굴은 경험자의 눈을 가졌지만 마른 등은 성장이 덜 끝난 소년기를 짐작케 한다. 어쩌면 그는, 스팍의 생각보다도 어릴지 모른다.

[열량이 높은 음료수를 준비할까요?]

“……과일 주스를 뜻하는 건가? 지구인들이 자연식품을 선호한다고는 생각지 못했는데.”

[피로 회복을 위해 과당을 섭취하는 방식으로 음료가 추천됩니다. 하지만 벌칸의 식단에는 당류가 제한적이고, 현재로서 제공 가능한 종류는 그것뿐이에요.]

스팍은 반대하지 않았다. 그에게는, 손님에게 접대할 메뉴에 의견을 내놓을 만큼의 관련지식이 없다.

 

스팍이 커크를 발견한 곳은 담장을 따라 한참이나 걸어가야 하는 정원의 구석이었다. 걸음소리에 고개를 들은 커크는 경계를 따라 피어있는 몇 송이의 들장미를 가리켰다.

“이건 따로 키울 필요가 없지 않아?”

“애초에 있던 것을 죽일 필요도 없었습니다.”

스팍의 손에는 한 잔의 주스가 들려있었다. 속이 보이지 않는 철제의 긴 컵을 건네받은 커크가 냄새를 맡아보고서 눈썹을 꿈틀거린다.

“설마 파인애플을 기르는 건 아니겠지?”

“토양이 적합지 않아 불가능하리라 짐작되는데요. 추가적인 영양분과 온도 조절에도 한계가 있습니다.”

“그럼 이건 어디서 난거야? 벌칸은 파인애플을 좋아하나?”

“개인적으로는 섭취한 적이 없고, 보편적인 평가에 이용할 자료도 없습니다. 제작과정을 지켜본 바로는 냉동상태의 제품을 분쇄하는 방식이더군요.”

“…….”

“이 음료는 아만다의 추천으로 선택됐습니다. 마시지 못하는 종류인가요?”

커크는 스팍이 제공한 파인애플 주스를 세잔이나 마셨다. 마지막은 반이 좀 못되는 양이었지만 그래도 세 번째 잔이었다. 오고가는 길을 불평하지 않으며 예의바른 주인의 역을 수행하던 스팍은 만들어놓은 분량이 이것뿐이라고 설명했고 커크는 얼마나 더 만들 수 있는지를 물어봤다. 대답을 해준 것은 아만다였고 그래서 스팍은 나중에조차 자신의 실수라고 자책하지 않았다. 짐 커크의 방문이 반복된 것은, 아무리 생각해도 아만다의 책임이었다.

 

 

 

 


	3. 1~30

 

1

 

커크는 아만다가 보통의 보안시스템과 다르다는 걸 첫 만남에서 알아차렸다. 그녀는 커크가 산에 오게 된 과정을 질문했고 명확한 정보가 적은 대답에도 쉽게 만족했다. 아니, 열 개가 넘는 질문에 답해야 했으니 쉽다는 말은 어울리지 않는다. 그런데도 거슬리는 게 없었다. 자연스러운 대화는 고도의 인공지능만으로 되는 게 아니었다. 놀람과 우려를 나타낼 때의 감정적인 억양을 완벽히 흉내 내는 그녀의 목소리는 제로에서부터 창조된 생산물일 수 없다. 친절한 목소리는 공백과 엇박자로 불완전함을 갖춰 완전한 뭔가의 복사물이었고 원본의 정체를 궁금하게 만들었다.

거기다 그녀는 문을 열어주기까지 했다. 주변의 지리를 알려달라는 그에게 소수점까지 포함된 수치로 설명해주던 그녀는 거실의 모니터를 사용하면 확실한 지도를 줄 수 있다며 저택의 대문을 열었고, 현관마저 열어주려고 했다. 아무래도 착각이 아닌 적극적인 태도에 커크는 놀랐고 망설였다. 한 밤중의 산등성이에서 짐 커크가 의심하게 될 만큼 위험한 대접이었다. 그 대상은 아직 확실하지 않지만, 알아볼 필요가 생길 정도로.

“집에 아무도 없나요?”

[아니요. 집의 주인이 있어요.]

“……그런데 문을 이렇게 열어줘도 괜찮은 건가요?”

[오, 당신이 도둑 같지는 않아서요.]

물론 커크는 도둑이 아니었지만 그런 그조차 지금의 자신을 안전한 손님으로 평하기 어려웠다. 말 그대로 아무것도 없으니 신분증도 없었고 이름의 검색으로 조사될 만큼 알려진 명예도 없었다. 의도적으로 길에서 숨어있는 고립된 저택에 한 밤중에 찾아온 젊은 남자가, 정말로 지나가던 중 우연히 들렸을 확률이 얼마나 있겠냐고? 불이 꺼져있는 저택을 바라보며 커크가 떠올린 건 많았지만 어느 것도 좋은 결과가 아니다. 그조차 걱정하게 되는 상황이었다.

“아만다, 이렇게 쉽게 문을 열어주면 안 돼요.”

[문을 여는 건 어려울 수 없는걸요?]

“…….”

확실하게, 보통의 보안시스템과는 달랐다. 상상하기 힘든 권한을 갖고서도 순진하게 되묻는 목소리는 커크에게 판매원이 된 것만 같은 착각을 불러일으켰다. 한낮에 집에 계신 안주인에게 날이 덥다며 물 한잔만 달라는 뻔뻔한 작자들. 옛날 소설에 많이 나오는, 그런 거 말이지.

“집에 주인이 있다면 초대하면서 허락을 받아야 되잖아요?”

[스팍은 알지도 못할 텐데요. 그를 깨울 필요가 없는걸요.]

갑자기 나온 이름은 좀처럼 듣기 힘든 발음이었고 커크는 두 번째로 말이 막힌다. 그러니까 이건 꿈이 아니었지만, 지구의 것도 아니었군. 어쩐지 많은 게 이해되지만 혼란의 크기도 커져갔다. 두려움도 마찬가지였고, 그래서 커크는 초대를 거절했다.

“초대는 고맙지만 밤에는 볼게 없으니 낮에 올게요.”

[조명을 켤 수 있는데요?]

“…….”

정원을 자랑하고 싶어서 이러나? 이게 만약 살아있는 상대였다면 그나마 말이 될 이유였지만 커크는 아만다의 정체를 모니터 너머의 누군가가 아니라 모니터 안의 누군가로 확신한 지 오래였다. 정말 굉장하지만 그래서 이상하다고. 커크는 다음의 방문을 약속하며 등을 돌렸고 산을 내려왔다. 느리고 조심스럽게 길을 찾은 그는 새벽이 다가온 벌판에서 자신의 바이크를 만났고 시동이 걸리는 데 감사하며 집으로 갔다.

 

 

2

 

잠을 깬 커크는 간밤의 일이 꿈이었는지 몇 분간 고민했지만 몸을 일으키며 깨닫게 된다. 꿈이 아니라고. 묶어놓은 것처럼 무거운 다리를 움직여 간신히 앉은 그가 원래 색이 안보일 만큼 망가진 신발을 알아차리고 한숨을 쉰다. 내가 한동안 편히 살았구나, 싶게 뻐근한 몸으로 간신히 일어선 커크는 시간을 확인하고 고민했다. 너무 피곤해서 금방 깬 걸까, 아니면 하루를 꼬박 잔걸까? 헷갈리는 시점이었지만 설사 하루를 잠으로 날렸어도 별 문제는 없었다. 그래서 그는 약속을 지켰고 그 결과 스팍을 만나게 된다. 그림처럼 아름답고 비현실적으로 색이 넘쳐흐르는 정원에서 잿빛의 옷을 입고 나타나 자신에게 인사하는 벌칸을.

 

 

3

 

스팍은 커크가 처음 만난 외계인일 수 없었다. 아무리 조각난 세상이라고 해도 우주는 여전히 그 자리에 있었고 커크는 많은 곳을 다녀봤다. 그러나 벌칸이라면 얘기가 다를 수밖에 없다. 전쟁이라고 부르기도 힘든 우주적인 규모의 테러, 그게 바로 네로의 공격이었고 지구는 아직도 합병증을 앓고 있다. 벌칸이 또 다른 피해자인건 역사에 기록된 일이었지만 그렇다고 해서 미움이 사라지지도 못한다. 객관적인 사실은 제법 자주 사람들의 의견에 영향이 없었고 감정은 논리적이지 않아 그보다 강해지곤 했다. 만약 벌칸이 과거의 그 자리에 살아남아 있다면 다른 흐름이 가능했겠지만 그들의 행성은 존재가 지워졌고 그 결과 시민들의 상식에서 잊혀졌다. 네로는 벌칸을 저주했고 연방을 증오했으며 광적인 헌신으로 소원의 반을 이룬 뒤 우주의 먼지가 됐다.

그러나 지구의 피해는 너무나 컸다. 이십년이 지난 지금에 와서는 정말이지, 설사 벌칸과 로뮬란을 구분할 줄 안다고 해도 똑같이 미워하는 게 이상하지 않을 만큼. 네로의 죽음 다음으로 이어진 로뮬란 제국과 연방의 전쟁은 끔찍한 삼년으로 시민들에게 남아있던 여유를 소모시켰고 난잡해진 정치는 체계를 상실한 십년을 만들었다. 이제는 하나라고 부르기 어려워진, 그렇지만 하나가 아닐 수 없는 지구는 연이은 내륙의 분쟁에 시달렸고 일반인들의 뉴스에서는 우주를 보기 힘들어졌다. 이주행성으로의 인구탈출을 막기 위해 임시적으로 내려졌던 금지령은 명령을 내린 자가 죽은 뒤에도 몇 년을 풀리지 못한 채 인간사회의 분리를 가속화시켰다.

고립은 언제나 쇠퇴를 부르지 않지만 계속된 싸움은 과거를 추억하게 한다. 나쁜 날씨를 싫어하는 것처럼 우주와 외계인을 싫어하게 된 시골의 한구석에서 벌칸을 만난 커크는 그래서, 이해가 되지 않았다. 왜 하필이면 지구에? 왜 하필이면 이곳에? 왜 하필이면, 벌칸이?

거기다 왜 이렇게 친절한 거지?

 

 

4

 

“내가 친절하다고?”

“그쪽이 좋아하는 객관적 사실이잖아. 처음엔 아만다가 고장 난 거라고 생각했는데 그게 아니라 그냥 주인을 닮은 거더라.”

“…….”

스팍은 아만다를 향한 커크의 모욕이 불쾌했다. 그러나 그녀의 과도한 친절은 비밀스러운 원인을 가졌기 때문에 말할 수 없는 주제였고, 커크의 가벼운 말투가 악의 없이 과장된 표현에 불과하다는 걸 알고 있었다.

이제는.

 

 

5

 

짐 커크는 처음의 방문 이틀 뒤 저택에 다시 찾아왔다. 시간은 오후 네 시 사십이 분이었고 스팍은 아만다의 호출에 오후의 명상을 방해받았다. 누군가의 갑작스러운 사고나 연락을 예상했던 그는 찾아온 손님이 있다는, 그리고 그 손님이 커크라는 설명에 놀랐고 약간이나마 화를 느꼈었다.

“방문의 목적을 알 수 없는 이방인을 어째서 환영하는지 이해가 되지 않습니다.”

[목적이 없는 방문이라 환영이 가능하죠. 친구가 될 수 있으니까요.]

아만다의 목소리로 거론되는 친구라는 단어는 편치 않은 기억을 떠올리게 했다. 스팍은 혹시나 대화가 이어질까 두려워하는 스스로의 감정을 익숙하게 억눌렀지만 태연하게 말을 잇지는 못했고, 결국 그녀의 말을 따라 손님을 맞이하러 나갔다. 해가 들지 않는 서쪽의 방에서 나와 긴 복도를 따라 걸어간 그는 정원의 입구에 주저앉아있는 커크를 봤고 세 시간 십칠 분 동안 지속된 그날의 방문을 통해 상대의 많은 걸 알게 됐다. 묻지도 않고 원치도 않던 정보들은 쓸모를 알 수 없어도 흥미로운 내용이었고, 자신도 모르게 질문하게 되고 마는 새로운 이야기였다.

“유라시아 전쟁에 참여했었다는 말인가요?”

“아니지. 그건 전쟁이 아니야. 싸움일 뿐이지. 어차피 멀리서 보기엔 그게 그거 같겠지만. 지금의 지구는 무슨 전쟁광 같아 보일 거라는 거 알고 있다고.”

“그렇지 않습니다. 발달하는 사회는 어디나 혼란의 시기를 거쳐 가는 법이고, 이곳도 자연적인 과정을 반복할 뿐입니다.”

“이제 와서 이러고 있는 건 좀 한심하지 않아?”

“상황을 고려했을 때 이해되는 현상이라고 생각합니다.”

“……이해심이 많네.”

“역사를 알고 있을 뿐이죠.”

연못가의 돌을 고르던 커크의 손이 멈췄다. 정돈이 덜 끝난 빈틈을 찾는 것처럼 정원을 헤매던 커크는 과거의 흔적으로 남아있는 인공적인 연못에 많은 관심을 보였지만 스팍은 그의 흥분이 과장된 행동이라 추측했다. 커크가 할 만한 질문은 예상이 되는 범위에서도 다양했고 이제껏 그가 제공한 자발적인 정보들은 교환을 요구하려는 함정의 준비일수도 있다. 스팍은 이름을 알게 된 방문자의 목표가 나타나길 기다리고 있었고 위험이 없는 한도 내에서 상황을 통제할 자신감이 있었다. 그러나 짐 커크는, 스팍의 예상을 깨뜨리는 것이 목적인 것처럼 방향을 틀었다.

“그래서 여기에 있는 거야? 지나가는 사람이라곤 하나도 없을 산꼭대기에?”

“본인의 존재만으로도 성립되지 못하는 정의인데요.”

“난 예외라고 쳐야지.”

“어째서죠?”

“난 그런 놈이니까.”

“…….”

“정상적인 조건으로 얘기해 보자고. 왜 사방의 모든 도로에서 다 떨어져 있는, 이런 산에다가 저택을 지은 거야? 마을의 누구도 마주치기 싫어서? 지구의 누구도, 만나기 싫어서?”

“어떤 논리로 무엇을 추구하는지 알기 어렵군요.”

“잘못했다는 말은 아니야. 역사를 안다면 당연한 행동이라고 생각해. 이런 시골구석에 벌칸이 돌아다니다가 무슨 일을 당할지 누가 알겠어.”

“물리적인 힘으로 따지자면 벌칸의 근력은 지구인의 평균을 한참 웃도는 것으로 알고 있습니다.”

“아아. 우리의 모든 갈등이 팔씨름으로 끝난다면 얼마나 좋겠어.”

스팍은 커크의 말이 비아냥거림이라고 생각하지 않았다. 냉소적인 억양과 달리 가라앉은 눈빛으로 중얼거린 남자는 자신의 눈을 피하고 있었고 이상하게도 그 외면이야말로 진심을 나타내는 증거 같았다. 수면을 바라보는 커크의 옆얼굴은 고스란히 읽지 못하는 입장에서도 본질적인 슬픔을 전달당하고 마는 강렬한 찰나를 내보였고 스팍은 혼란스러웠다. 그는 커크의 질문이 무엇을 위한 준비인지 알 수 없었지만 이대로 대화를 끝내고 싶지 않았고 그렇다면 대답을 해야 했다. 정보의 범위를 검토하며 할 말을 고른 스팍은 커크의 손에서 두 개의 돌이 던져진 다음에야 입을 열었다.

“지역에 대한 지식이 나보다 많은 것으로 유추되는데, 그렇다면 내 입장에서 이곳의 지리적인 장점을 특히나 선호할 이유가 분명하지 않습니까?”

“글세, 벌칸이 산을 좋아하는 줄 몰랐는걸.”

“고저가 있는 지형은 우주에서의 관찰이 용이하죠.”

꼭 그래서만은 아니었지만 한 가지 이유로는 충분했다.

“……여기서 팔십 킬로미터만 가면 우주선이 들락날락하는 공항이 있고 말이지.”

그것 역시, 한 가지 이유가 될 만 했지만. 무엇도 커크에게는 새로운 정보가 아니었다. 스팍은 서로가 아는 사실들로 주변을 맴도는 커크의 질문을 알 것 같다는 직관을 따랐고 고민 없이 직선을 골라냈다.

“하고 싶은 질문을 망설이는 성격이 아니라고 짐작했는데요. 내가 무엇을 하는지가 궁금한 겁니까?”

“정확하게 말해서, 숨어있는 건지 숨기고 있는 건지가 헷갈리더라고.”

“…….”

생략된 문장과 불분명한 표현들로 구성된 커크의 질문은 뜻을 전하는 데 부족함이 없었다. 그의 의심은 상식적인 기준에서 납득되는 논리였고 스팍은 어째서인지 사과를 받은 것만 같아 기묘한 기분이 됐다. 무례한 말과 거침없는 태도로 일상에 침입해온 지구인은 계속해서 스팍의 예상을 벗어났고 되돌려줄 것은 진실뿐이었다.

“나는 작년에 벌칸의 아카데미를 졸업했고 어떤 정부의 기관에도 소속되어있지 않습니다. 지구의 식물군을 개인적으로 조사하기 위해 구십 칠 일 전에 이곳에 도착했죠. 아만다는 집안에서 소유한 인공지능으로 나의 생활을 보조하기 위해 설치되었고, 저택에는 주변의 인명을 위협할만한 무기나 안전을 보장할 수 없는 연구가 존재하지 않습니다.”

“저택은?”

“무슨 뜻인가요?”

“왜 궁궐 같은 저택을 지었냐고? 혼자 지내기에 너무 크지 않아?”

“……작아야할 이유가 있습니까?”

스팍은 커크에게 되물었고 이상하다는 듯 쳐다보는 얼굴에 눈을 깜박였다.

 

 

6

 

세 번째로 저택을 찾아간 날 커크는 스팍에게 식사를 요구했다. 길에 익숙해진 뒤에도 산을 올라오는 데에는 한 시간이 넘게 걸렸고 소모되는 에너지가 엄청나다는 게 이유였다.

“그렇다면 오지 않는 것으로 문제가 해결됩니다.”

“아니지. 난 요즘 운동이 필요했거든. 앞으로 시간 날 때마다 올라오려고 해.”

“…….”

스팍은 이해하기 힘들다는 표정으로도 별다른 거절을 하지 않았다. 커크는 저택의 실내로 안내됐고 그 안은 생각대로였다. 저택은 겉과 안이 똑같은 건물이었다. 단순한 구조는 크기로 시야를 압도했고 눈에 띄는 장식들은 실용성을 무시하며 사치스러운 예술을 추구했다. 계단을 올라가 현관을 통과하면 반원을 그리는 로비가 있다. 창문이 없는 벽면에는 화려한 문양이 새겨진 붉은 천이 늘어뜨려진 게 전부였지만 은은하게 빛을 반사하는 천부터가 값비싸 보이는 재질이었고, 넓은 통로 저편에 엿보이는 응접실은 방 전체가 그림의 한 장면처럼 꾸며져 있을 듯하다. 부엌으로 가는 동안 지나친 문도 여럿이었으며 오래된 바닥과 함께 유일하게 남겨져 있는 듯한 반대편의 계단 역시 대리석이었다.

이 벌칸은 아무래도 어디의 엄청난 부잣집 도련님이야. 커크는 우주의 외교나 역사에 큰 관심이 없었지만 지구를 찾아왔던 시작이 벌칸이라는 정도는 잊지 않고 있었다. 행성을 날려먹었으니 남아있는 게 많지는 않을 테지만 그렇다고 모든 게 사라질 수는 없지. 자의 반 타의 반으로 통제되고 있는 지구에 혼자 몸으로 올 정도면…… 지독하게 순진하거나 어이없게 돈이 많거나, 또는 둘 다이지 않을까?

“인테리어가 굉장한데.”

“그렇습니까?”

“왜 남을 부리지 않고 직접 풀을 뜯는지 모르겠어.”

“물질적인 풍요의 가장 큰 이점은 행동이 자유롭다는 것 아닐까요.”

스팍의 대답은 태연했고 커크는 입술을 깨물었다. 하여간에, 멍청한 도련님은 아니로군.

 

 

7

 

그리고 너그러운 주인이었고. 커크는 열 두 개의 의자가 놓인 거대한 식탁에 앉아 스팍이 가져다주는 식사를 맞이했다. 아만다가 커크를 위해 준비한 메뉴는 단순한 요리 세 가지였다. 당연히 고기는 없었지만 있다면 더 놀라울 일이다. 뿌리식물과 생야채가 주재료인 요리는 평소의 입맛에 맞지 않는 스타일이었지만 그날은 그렇지 않았다. 낯선 맛이라 신기해서만은 아니다. 곁들여진 유제품은 지구의 치즈였고 좀처럼 먹기 힘든 수준의 고급품이었다.

“벌칸도 치즈를 먹나?”

“아마 그것은 당신을 위해 준비된 걸로 추측됩니다.”

“오, 아만다, 초대하는 걸로 충분했다고.”

“그녀는 당신을 초대하지 않았습니다.”

“넌 모르겠지만 완전 그거였어.”

“…….”

커크는 스팍의 얼굴에 나타난 불만의 표정을 알아봤고 아만다의 침묵을 웃음으로 확신했다. 그러니까, 인공지능이 짓는 미소 정도로. 말이 없는 스팍이 마지막으로 가져다 준 것은 향이 강한 정체불명의 크림이었고 커크는 눈앞에 놓인 요리를, 엄밀히 말하자면 요리를 담고 있는 그릇을 바라보며 감탄사를 내뱉었다. 종이처럼 얇은 유리그릇은 어떻게 새겨진 건지 모르겠는 은빛 문양으로 테두리를 둘렀고 검붉은 색의 크림과 함께 보석처럼 반짝였다.

하지만 먹을 자신은 없었고, 그래서 핑계가 된다.

“이건 먹지 못하겠어.”

그릇을 밀어내며 말하자 스팍의 눈이 표시 나게 커졌다. 가져올 때부터 달랐던 시선이 이제는 확실하게 나타난다.

“어째서죠?”

“설명하기 힘들게 시큼한 향이 나거든. 아마 벌칸의 고유 요리인 것 같은데 재료도 나한테는 낯설어. 난 알레르기가 있거든.”

“무엇에요?”

“음. 여러 가지에.”

“다른 요리는 섭취가 가능합니까?”

“그래. 이것들은 재료를 알아보겠어. 여기엔 안 먹어본 게 없거든.”

“…….”

“배가 고프지 않다는 건 알지만, 이 정도는 먹을 수 있겠지?”

“무엇인지도 모르면서 내놓는 결론치고는 단정적인 의견이군요.”

“이건 그냥 컵 하나잖아. 손님을 부끄럽게 만들지 말고 같이 앉으라고.”

“부끄럽게 만드는 게 가능한 손님인 줄 몰랐습니다.”

그거야 여러 가지 방법이 있지. 커크는 반사적으로 나오려는 말을 참았다. 스팍은 확실히 성인의 외모였지만 외계인이란 겉만 봐서는 모를 상대였다. 벌칸의 아카데미는, 몇 살에 졸업하는 시스템일까?

“이게 실례인지는 모르겠는데…… 아무래도 알 수가 없어서. 몇 살이지?”

“생년을 묻는 질문이라면, 우주력 2230입니다.”

“난 2233이지. 나보다 나이가 많잖아?”

“놀란 것처럼 들리는군요.”

“아니, 그래 보였어. 그렇다면…….”

그렇다면. 커크는 말을 잇지 못한다. 당연한 사실을 뒤늦게 깨달은 스스로가 바보 같다. 눈앞의 벌칸은 벌칸이 사라진 후 태어난 세대였고, 그렇다면 삭막한 사막과 화려한 역사로 유명한 자신의 행성을 직접 본 적도 없겠지.

붉고 무거운 크림을 떠먹는 벌칸을 바라보며 커크는 머릿속의 혼잣말이 어색해진다. 벌칸을 보지도 못한 벌칸이라. 아무래도 이름에 익숙해져야겠어.

 

 

8

 

이해가 불가능한 이유를 대며 시작된 커크의 방문은 꾸준했다. 즉흥적인 행동이라고 판단되던 최초의 인상은 그 뒤로도 완전히 사라지지 못했지만 적지 않은 거리를 바이크로 이동한 뒤 한 시간을 걸어오는 길은 쉬울 수 없었고 목적을 알지 못해도 적합한 대우를 돌려줘야 했다. 그래서 스팍의 일상에는 변화가 생겼다. 커크의 방문은 시간대가 불규칙했지만 대체로 오전이었고 늦어봤자 오후 두시를 넘기지 않았기 때문에, 정원에서의 작업을 함께 하는 경우도 늘어났다. 야외활동이 가능한 시간대를 의도적으로 선택하는 걸까? 궁금한 순간도 있었지만 스팍은 묻지 않았다. 물어볼 것들은 따로 있었다.

커크가 여섯 번째로 방문한 날 스팍은 그에게 질문했다.

“정원 일을 배우고 싶은가?”

“…….”

유일한 상대였기 때문에 이름을 부를 필요가 없었다. 그들이 함께 한 방문의 시간은 길지 않았지만 그동안 나눈 대화들은 적은 양이 아니었고, 그 결과 스팍은 커크가 원하는 편한 말투에 조금씩 익숙해졌다. 궁극적으로는 큰 차이가 없었지만 만약의 조건을 고려하지 않는 직접적인 어법은 쓰는 입장에서도 실용적이었다. 그렇다고 해서 소통의 편이가 더해지지는 않았지만, 그건 말투의 문제가 아닐 것이다.

상한 덩굴을 잘라내던 커크의 가위질이 멈춘다. 아무래도 이해를 못한 듯, 눈을 찡그리고 돌아보는 얼굴을 보며 스팍은 질문을 재구성했다.

“원예에 약간의 지식과 경험이 있는 걸 알고 있어. 하는 몸짓은 낯선 동작이 아니니까. 하지만 열성적으로 보이지는 않는군. 눈앞의 대상과 관련 없는 대화의 빈도도 늘어갔고. 집중력의 부재에는 원인이 있을 테니 해결을 위해 찾고 싶어. 기술과 지식의 부족 때문이라면 좀 더 전문적인 정보공유가 가능해. 하지만 그게 아닐 경우에는, 시간을 보낼 다른 방법을 제안하고 싶은데.”

“정말 궁금한 제안이니 꼭 듣고 싶지만 그 전에, 어, 왜 내가 시간을 보내야 하는데?”

“그게 방문의 목적이잖아?”

“시간을 보내는 게?”

“그래.”

“…….”

커크가 가위를 내려놓는다. 잘라 놓은 덩굴을 발로 밀면서 제대로 돌아선 얼굴은 생각이 많은 표정이다. 스팍은 손을 멈추지 않았다. 그가 하고 있던 건 색이 변한 잎사귀만 선별해 약품을 바르는 작업이었고 대화를 하면서 동시에 할 수 있을 만큼 단순했다. 대화의 상대를 향한 시선도 그대로였지만 커크는 그렇지 않다. 혼자 생각에 잠긴 것처럼 어디를 향하는지 알 수 없던 눈동자가 잠시 후 스팍과 마주한다.

“내가 지루해보여?”

“비교형이 없어 확신할 수 없지만 현상을 만들어내는 상태는 다르게 표현하기 어렵군. 그렇다고 해도 최근의 과거 보다는 덜 지루한 걸로 추측되지만.”

“그런데 왜? 아니, 무슨 말이지? 내가 덜 지루해 보인다고?”

“지루하기 때문에 이곳에 오지 않았어? 방문이 반복되는걸 보면 이득이 있었기 때문이고, 지루함을 덜게 된 것이 그 이득이겠지?”

“…….”

“그러나 원예가 바른 선택인지는 모르겠군. 단순한 작업이 이어지면 눈에 띄게 집중력 저하가 일어나고 있어. 계속 하고 싶다면 흥미가 생길만한 대상을 찾아줄 수 있지만 아예 다른 방법을 찾는 게 나을 듯싶어.”

커크는 입이 열렸다가, 다시 닫힌다. 스팍은 한층 복잡해진 커크의 표정이 신기했다. 잎사귀를 닦고 약품이 묻은 천으로 쓸어주던 스팍의 손이 막 다음 가지를 잡았을 때 대답이 들려왔다.

“이거 혹시, 일에 방해되니까 어디 지하로 보내려는 수작 아냐?”

매듭을 짓지 못하는, 언제나처럼 단순하지 않은 커크의 대답에 스팍은 잠시 피곤을 느꼈다. 직선적인 대화를 위한 노력이 부족했던 걸까? 하지만 커크의 질문은 대체로 긍정을 나타냈다. 약간의 경험으로 비교형이 생겨있는 상황을 신중히 판단하자 결론이 나왔고, 스팍은 자리에서 일어나 이동할 준비를 했다.

“그런 방향의 제거를 목적한다면 더 쉬운 방법이 있을 테지.”

“그러니까 내가 찾아오는 게 싫지는 않다는 얘기네?”

“나의 호불호와는 상관없는 문제라고 생각했는데.”

“기술적으로는 그렇지.”

아만다는 이미 커크의 출입을 허락한 상태였고 그로 인한 결과엔 스팍의 인식이 불필요했다. 따라오라는 손짓 없이도 맞춰진 걸음이 흙을 밟고 풀을 밟다 돌에 닿는다. 서로가 아는 사실을 거론하지 않으며 걸어가는 길은 조용할 수 있었지만 커크는 아직 질문이 남아 있던 것 같다. 크고 높은 정문이 아닌, 저택의 옆을 향한 그들에겐 약간의 여유가 있기도 하다.

“그래서, 내가 지루해서 여기에 온다고 생각했던 거야?”

“지역에 대한 기본적인 조사는 해 둔 상태야. 학교나 정부에 소속되지 않은 청년이 여가를 보낼만한 시설은 그리 많지 않더군.”

“……지도만 보면 그런 소리가 나올 법도 할 거야.”

스팍은 자신의 조사가 지도만으로 이뤄지지 않았다는 부연설명을 하지 않았다. 상대의 지식을 간과하는 말에도 아무런 반응을 보이지 않으며 철문을 연 그가 불이 켜지기 시작한 긴 복도로 커크를 안내한다. 저택의 과거는 계단과, 바닥과, 오래된 탑의 고전적인 스테인 글라스만이 아니다. 용도가 없어 방치된 빈 공간을 지나가면 이층이 나오고 그곳에는 도서관이 있었다. 정확하게 말하자면, 과거의 도서관이 약간이나마 남아 있는 장소가.

 

 

9

 

길고 좁은 창문이 나있는 벽에는 작은 콘솔이 놓여있다. 낯선 모양의 모니터지만 사용법은 비슷해 보인다. 벌칸식 디자인인가, 생각해 보지만 그게 아니라 그냥 우주에서 흔한 모델일 것도 같다. 화면이 꺼져있어 흐릿한 색의 기계에서 눈을 뗀 커크는 다른 쪽 벽을 바라본다. 이쪽은 확실히, 볼게 많았다.

“상자에 들어있는 것들은 분류가 미완이라 종류를 알려주지 못하겠군. 대체적으로 지난 세기의 책이 많고, 몇 종의 역사적인 기록물들은 더 오래된 것들도 있었어. 학술적인 가치는 알 수 없지만 관심이 있는 지구인에게는 흥미로운 대상일 거라 생각되는데.”

“…….”

커크는 자기보다도 나이가 많을 게 확실한 책꽂이를 가리키며 물어봤다.

“저것도 딸려 있던 건가?”

“결과적으로는 그래. 정확하게 화재가 났던 시점은 기록에 없지만 상황으로 본다면 아마 삼년 전쟁의 막바지였겠지. 바깥의 평지가 조금만 더 넓었다면 사용이 활발했겠지만 그러지 못했고, 내 지식으로는 전쟁이 나기 전부터 오래도록 비어있는 장소였어.”

“아마 한 오십년 전의 유행일거야. 이런 시골구석에다가 집을 짓는 게 유행했었거든.”

뚜껑이 닫힌 상자는 모두 해서 스무 개가 넘었다. 별다른 기능이 없을 단순한 궤짝들은 가로 세로의 크기가 일 미터를 넘겼고 몇 개는 조금 더 컸다. 한때는 벽을 다 차지했을 게 상상되는 오래된 책꽂이들은 나무로 만든 몸통에 쇠로 모서리를 댄 튼튼한 놈들이었고 지금도 쓰려면 쓸 만해 보였다. 밖에 나와 있는 책들은 대충 천권 남짓한 숫자였지만 워낙 남은 공간이 많은 장소라 그다지 많아 보이지 않았다. 그렇다고 해도 인상적이었지만.

책꽂이로 다가간 커크가 먼지가 없는 책 한권을 꺼내본다. 셰익스피어다. 수집가의 애장품이었을 듯한 고풍스러운 책표지를 넘겨보자 오래된 종이 냄새가 훅 올라온다. 해가 없이 바람이 잘 드는 높은 천정 덕일까 눅눅한 느낌은 들지 않지만, 설사 종이가 뭉그러졌다 해도 싼 값이 아닐 것 같다. 얼핏 둘러보자 같은 세트일 책이 금세 눈에 뜨였고 더하면 더했지 덜하지 않을 책도 여러 권이다.

“못해도 지방 도서관에 보관해야 할 수준인데.”

감탄까지는 아니지만 뒤져볼만한 흥미는 생겨난다. 문외한의 눈에도 값싸 보이지 않는 책들은 역사적 배경을 찾아본다면 두 배 세배로 값이 뛸지도 모른다. 산꼭대기에 있는 집만 아니었다면 진작 다 도둑맞았을 테지. 커크는 속으로 떠올린 생각을 말하지 않았지만 스팍도 그렇게까지 순진하진 않을 것 같다.

“처음 발견했을 당시에 관련부서에 연락을 보냈어. 하지만 진척이 없더군. 인원이 부족한 탓일 거라 짐작되어 재촉하지 않았지. 혹시 관심이 있을만한 단체를 안다면 전달을 추진해도 거부하지 않겠어.”

“그게 언제인데? 지금 위에 계신 분들이 오래된 책에 신경 쓸 것 같지는 않지…… 중간에 뭐 빠진 건 아냐? 아니면 무시당했거나?”

요즘의 정부는 간신히 모양을 갖추는데 급급한 수준이었다. 머리가 있는 작자들은 우주에서의 위치를 되찾는 데만 신경이 쏠려 있었고 남은 건 말단직원과 노인네들뿐. 국경의 의미가 사라진 시대에선 이해되는 상태고 어차피 대부분의 일은 모두 전산화 된지 오래지만, 그래도 이런 건 사람이 챙겨야 할 텐데.

“긴급한 보고가 아닌 만큼 순서가 밀려날 수도 있지. 하지만 장소를 결정한 뒤 정부에 연락을 보낸 건 내가 아니야. 책의 존재는 분명히 관계부서에 알려졌다고 확신하고 있어.”

“관계부서를 찾는 데만 한 달은 걸렸을 것 같군…….”

“그 부분은 장담할 수 없지만 관료적인 절차에서 일어날만한 실수는 없었을 거야.”

“다른 사람이 했어? 집사라도 있는 건가? 비서라든가, 그런 거?”

“아니.”

“…….”

“장소를 결정한 뒤 필요한 절차를 처리한 건 나의 아버지였고, 그는…… 어디에서건 쉽게 무시되는 존재가 아니지.”

“흠.”

흠. 커크는 당장의 흥미로운 현상에 집중했다. 스팍의 입에서 가족에 대한 이야기가 나온 건 처음이었고 그 영향은 엄청났다. 저렇게 딱딱한 눈빛은 본 적이 없다. 이름 모르는 사이로 만났을 때조차 찾기 어렵던 경계가, 혹은 냉정함이 스팍의 얼굴을 변화시킨다. 감정이 사라진 얼굴은 아니었다. 어떤 이들에겐 그래 보일지 모르지만 커크의 눈에는 그렇지 않다. 복잡한 이야기의 냄새에 코를 킁킁거리며 그는 잠자코 다음 말을 기다렸지만 스팍은 그의 기대를 배반했다. 또는, 완벽하게 충족시키거나.

“즐거움을 위해 만들어진, 유명한 문학작품도 많으니 시간을 보내기에 적합할 것 같았어. 만약 편안한 공간이 필요하다면 가구가 있는 구역을 사용해도 좋고 그 밖의 불편이 있다면 아만다에게 문의하도록 해.”

금세 표정을 가다듬은 스팍이 커크에게 친절한 주인의 대사를 한다. 대화를 끝내자는 신호였다. 지금이 고집을 피울 때인지 아니면 다음을 기다릴 때인지 고민하던 커크는 서먹해졌던 얼굴을 떠올렸고 그러자 봐주고 싶은 마음이 든다. 그래서 그는 장단을 맞춰줬다.

“그러니까, 이게 내 지루함을 해결할 제안인 거야? 오래된 책 더미?”

“독서는 오랜 시간동안 지구에서 사랑받은 문화로 알고 있는데. 물리적인 책자는 쉽게 얻기 힘든 대상이기도 하고.”

“맞는 말이긴 한데…….”

정말이지 책으로만 지구를 배운 걸까. 커크는 눈앞의 벌칸을 바라보며 어쩐지 웃음이 나온다. 현실적으로는 아마, 패드와 콘솔의 모니터를 통해서 지구를 배웠겠지만.

“지구는 겉에서 보는 걸로도 충분할거야. 하지만 인간을 배우려면 이런 걸론 부족할 걸.”

“…….”

 

 

10

 

나와 있는 책을 구경하던 커크는 세 권을 골랐고 두 권을 들고서 집으로 돌아왔다. 스무 살 청년에게 지루함을 때우라고 책을 주는 스팍의 태도가 웃기다는 생각은 바뀌지 않았지만, 커크는 책을 좋아했다. 그는 예외적인 남자였으니까. 그런데도 제대로 뭔가를 읽어본 건 오랜만이었다. 모든 게 화면안의 자료로 열려있는 세상이었지만 패드와 콘솔에서 멀어지면 다 함께 멀어졌다. 사실 화면을 매일 보는 사람들도 책은 좀처럼 읽지 않았다. 왜냐면 그 안엔 다른 게 많았으니까. 그러나 커크는 어릴 때부터 책을 좋아했다. 집안에 굴러다니는 책이 많았기도 하지만 거기서 얻는 정보가 더 재미있었기도 하다. 똑같은 자료라도 작가의 이해가 더해지면 표현하기 힘든 뭔가가 늘어나 있었고 커크는 세월과 거리를 뛰어 넘는 대화에서 즐거움을 느끼곤 했다. 어쩌면 그가 외로운 소년이었기 때문일지도 모르지만, 사실 그보다는 전쟁과 내란이 이어진 시대에 시골에서 살았다는 게 가장 큰 이유였다. 커크가 기억하는 어린 시절에 가정의 패드에서 접근 가능한 정보는 많지 않았고 가끔은 그마저도 귀했었으니까.

하지만 지금은 그렇지 않았고, 그래서 커크는 오랜만에 자신의 패드를 찾아 전원을 충전한다. 낡은 구형의 기계는 재활용된 군사용품이었고 몇 번의 개조를 통해 나쁘지 않은 기능을 갖춘, 오래된 친구 같은 존재다. 습관처럼 뉴스를 살펴본 뒤 공용 데이터베이스에 접속한 그는 벌칸을 검색한다. 벌칸 행성의 위치, 그곳의 역사, 지구와의 조우, 비극적인 최후까지. 화면에 뜨는 이야기는 오래전에 배운 내용이었지만 지금의 눈에는 다르다. 한 명의 벌칸을 알게 된 커크는 과학적인 정보와 통계로만 이뤄진 자료에 금세 싫증이 났고 다른 길을 찾게 된다.

뉴스에는 여전히 별 게 없다. 지구의 삼분의 일은 합법적으로 하늘을 열었으며 오고 가는 외계인도 적지 않았지만 공용 채널에서는 아무도 그들의 존재를 언급하지 않았다. 가끔씩 사건이 터지거나 중요한 외교적 성과가 생기면 발표되는 정도다. 대부분의 일반 시민들은 우주에 흥미를 잃은 지 오래였다. 지구의 이주행성과 관계된 소식은 조금이나마 반응을 얻지만 그것들도 널리 알려질 땐 다 지나간 뉴스였다. 제대로 된 정보를 알기 위해선 다른 방법을 써야 했고 커크는 오랜만에 유혹을 느낀다. 원한다면 불가능하진 않았다. 그는 아직도 몇몇 제한된 장벽을 통과할 수 있다. 불법적이지 않은 방법으로.

 

 

11

 

스팍이 저녁 일과를 마친 뒤 침실에 돌아간 건 밤 열한시 십오 분이었다. 사십분 동안 명상을 한 뒤 침대에 누운 그가 그날의 대화를 떠올렸다. 아니, 기억이 떠오른다. 의식적이지 않은 되새김에는 이유가 있겠지만 지금으로선 분명치 않다. 하지만 무의미한 대화는 아니었고 그래서 스팍은 커크와의 대화를 돌아본다.

‘읽어본 책이 있어? 제일 좋았던 건 뭐야?’

‘지구의 문학에 대해서라면, 과거에 이미 적정량을 습득한 상태지.’

‘이사 오기 전에 사전 답사를 한 건가?’

‘아니, 지구에 올 계획이 생긴 건 최근의 일이야.’

‘그렇다면 왜 지구의 책을 읽었는데? 벌칸에는 소설이 없나?’

‘벌칸의 문학은 역사가 깊고 시적인 가치가 높아. 내가 지구의 책을 읽은 건, 지구에 관심이 있어서였어.’

‘왜?’

‘지구인에게 관심이 있어서.’

‘…….’

스팍의 말은 약간의 용기를 필요로 했었지만 커크는 아무런 대답을 하지 않았었다. 그는 그저, 할 말이 있다는 표정으로 스팍을 바라보다가, 입을 다물고 고개를 돌린다. 뒤이어 나온 질문은 반사적으로 나온 의미 없는 되물음에 불과했다.

‘왜 인간에게 관심이 있는데?’

‘발전가능성이 있는 대상에게 흥미가 생겨나는 건 자연스러운 반응이지.’

‘…….’

커크는 끝까지 그를 돌아보지 않았다. 그는 낡은 책을 뒤적이며 스팍을 외면했고 한참이나 침묵을 고집했다. 스팍의 정확한 기억력은 커크의 마지막 표정을 고스란히 되살려줬고 결국 잠을 포기하게 된다. 오늘 밤에는 아무래도 계획의 변경이 필요했고 그는 다시 겉옷을 입으러 일어선다. 머리를 가리고 귀를 감춘 긴 후드를 뒤집어쓴 채 스팍은 밖을 향했고 산을 내려갔다.

 

 

12

 

눈을 뜬 커크는 뭔가 다르다는 걸 느끼지만 금세 알아차리지 못한다. 그러다가 깨닫는다. 베이컨. 버터와 베이컨의 냄새가 온 집안을 쏘다니다 그의 방까지 와있다. 저절로 일어난 몸이 생각을 하게 된 건 잠시 뒤였다. 부스스한 머리를 쓸어 넘기며 복도를 걸어가 계단을 내려가던 커크가 멈춰 선다. 위노나가 부엌에 있다는 건 그를 잡기위한 함정에 가까웠다. 때로는 선물이기도 했지만 그런 건 정말 가끔의 일이었다. 언젠가의 생일. 아버지의 친구가 온 날. 고등학교에 처음 가던 날. 색이 어두워진 나무 계단의 끝 저 아래에는 부엌 창문으로 들어온 햇빛이 길게 늘어져 있고 그는 현기증을 느껴 난간을 붙잡는다. 잠을 못잔 탓일까? 아니면, 과거의 습격에 공황장애가 오나?

배가 고파서겠지. 커크는 뻑뻑한 눈을 비비며 계단을 마저 내려갔고 마음속의 준비를 끝마친다. 그는 오래전에 어머니를 두려워하지 않게 됐지만 편해지지는 못했고 그건 앞으로도 힘들 일이다.

그들의 집은 커크가 태어나기 전의 모습과 달라진 게 없는, 오래된 집이었다. 그 덕에 자리만은 남아돌았고 그래서 위노나의 휠체어가 다니기 위해 개조할 필요가 없었다. 굳이 한다면 계단이겠지만 그녀는 좀처럼 이층에 올라가지 않았고 그건 사고가 있기 전에도 그랬다. 커크는 인사를 하지 않으며 발소리를 키웠고 등받이가 없는 의자에 주저앉는다. 손을 뻗어 커피 주전자를 집은 그가 잔을 찾고, 따를 동안에도 들리는 인사가 없다.

위노나는 부엌 한중간에 길게 놓인 아일랜드 너머에서 계란을 뒤적이고 있었다. 그녀의 휠체어는 연방의 과학기술로 특별히 제작된, 퇴역한 정부군에게만 지급되는 반중력 제동장치로 작동했고 높낮이의 조절이 쉬운 게 장점이었다.

“뭘 먹고 다니는 거야?”

“아직 아무것도 안 먹었어요.”

“내 말이 그 말이야. 배달이 와서 찬장을 봤더니 줄은 양이 달라. 뭘 먹고 다니는 거니? 누구네 집을 축내고 있어?”

“…….”

시리얼의 분량을 재고 있는 위노나를 상상해 보지만 웃음은 나지 않는다. 그 정도는 아닐 거다. 그녀는 그렇게까지 그에게 관심 있지 않으니까. 아마 차이가 난 건 육류일 것 같다. 커크가 혼자 만들어 먹는 식사는 대부분이 아침식사나 샌드위치였고 가끔은 데우는 걸로 충분한 냉동식품이었다. 위노나는 아직도 치료식을 먹는 중이었고, 그들의 농장에 배달되는 식품의 대부분은 커크를 위한 메뉴였으니 몇 끼만 걸러도 티가 날 일이다. 그 역시, 많이 먹는 편은 아니었지만.

“샘의 클럽에 가끔 가요. 거기서 햄버거를 파니까.”

“그리고 술도 팔지.”

“엄마, 술은 집에도 있어요.”

“그럼 뭐니? 널 두 번 만나주는 여자라도 생겼어?”

커크는 놀란다. 그리고 정말로 웃음이 터진다. 소리 내며 나온 헛웃음에 위노나의 등이 한숨을 쉬는 것처럼 들썩인다. 그들의 오래된 농담. 커크의 금발과 푸른 눈동자가, 비딱하게 웃는 입술이 주변의 시선을 모으기 시작하던 열 몇 살의 어느 때부터 위노나는 그를 놀리곤 했다. 정말로 옛날이 생각나는 목소리에 기분이 좋아지지만 갑자기 눈물이 나올 것처럼 코끝이 찡해졌다. 이게 슬픔인지 아니면 분노인지 알 수 없어서, 커크는 웃음을 숨기듯 고개를 숙인다. 탁자에 놓은 팔에 얼굴을 묻자 열기는 곧 지워지고, 이어진 하품은 억지스럽지도 않았다.

그래서 방심해 버렸을까. 아니면 무심코 기다렸을까. 커피를 마시며 베이컨을 씹고 접시에 계란을 덜어 먹는 그에게 위노나가 묻는다.

“그래서, 이제는 우주에 관심이 생겼어?”

“…….”

“너도 내 파일에 들어 있는걸 알잖아. 검색범위를 조금이라도 벗어나면 연락이 온다고.”

커크는 빈 접시를 긁는 포크 소리를 애써 죽이지 않는다. 그는 이어질 대화가 지겨웠지만 그녀는 전문가였고 도망칠 만큼 빈번하지 않게 시간을 조절할 줄 알았다.

 

 

13

 

커크의 방문은 또 다른 모습으로 형식을 갖췄다. 도착은 여전히 오전이다. 이삼일에 한 번인 횟수는 그대로였지만 시간은 늘어났다. 스팍은 대게 정원에 있었다. 그러나 입구에서 보이지 않는 곳에 있을 때도 많았고 그럴 때 커크는 아만다와 인사한 뒤 서재로 직진한다. 그날의 책을 고르는 건 그때그때 달랐다. 때로는 전날의 책을 마저 보기도 했고 때로는 오랜 시간을 고민했고 때로는 기분 내키는 대로 손에 잡히는 걸 골랐다. 괜찮은 책은 집에 가져가 읽기도 하지만 점차 드물어진다. 한두 권 보이는 건 괜찮을지 몰라도, 골동품 점에나 있어야 할 가죽장정의 책이 집안 여기저기서 보이는 날엔 아무리 무심한 위노나라도 이상하다고 생각하겠지. 그래서 커크는 저택에서 책을 읽었다. 항상 그런 건 아니지만 올 때마다 그게 시작이 됐다. 책을 고른 그는 정원으로 돌아와 그날의 자리를 잡은 뒤 나머지 시간을 보낸다. 가끔은 스팍의 일을 도와줬다. 벌칸은 확실하게 힘이 모자란 종족이 아니었지만 아무리 그렇다고 해도 발로 가위질을 할 수는 없었으니까, 커크의 손이 필요한 때가 아주 가끔 등장했다. 커크의 손이 하는 일로 따지자면 그게 전부였다. 책을 집고, 책을 펼치고, 간혹 가다 흙을 묻히고. 하지만 그의 입은 그렇지 않았고 정신도 그렇지 않았다.

초반의 잘못된 통역 같은 말투에 익숙해진 다음부터, 혹은 고까운 예의가 사라진 다음부터, 스팍은 괜찮은 대화 상대였다. 물론 그때도 지루하지는 않았지만 말이 잘 통한다고는 할 수 없었으니까. 그러나 이제는 그렇지 않다. 커크는 누구와도 말하기 싫은, 또는 어려웠던 주제를 스팍에게는 스스럼없이 얘기하는 자신을 느꼈고 그게 신기했다. 단순히 모르는 상대 라서는 아니었다. 커크는 먼 곳을 갔었고 그곳에서 여러 종류의 사람을 만났고 그 중에는 그의 부모를 모르는 이도 적지 않았다. 매일이 고생스러웠던 건 아니라 재미있는 추억도 약간이나마 만들었고 그 중의 많은 상대가 자신의 과거나 출생에 관심이 없었다. 그들의 그의 외모와 여유 있는 말투와 맹목적인 주먹질에 흥미를 느끼는 게 대부분이었다. 하지만 스팍은 그렇지 않았다. 처음의 커크는 자신이 스팍에게 이끌리는 게 그 무심함 때문이라고 생각했지만 얼마 지나지 않아 아니라는 걸 깨닫게 된다.

스팍은 무심하지 않았다. 스팍의 태도에 어울리는 말을 찾아 커크는 며칠을 고민했고 마침내 찾아낸 건 공평하다는 말이었다. 스팍은 커크의 과거나 그의 출생, 그의 외모, 그의 무례한 태도에 공평하게 관심을 보였다. 다른 말로 하면 전혀 관심이 없다고도 할 수 있었고 처음엔 아무래도 그랬던 것 같지만, 시간이 지나면서 그렇지 않다는 게 밝혀졌다. 스팍은 커크의 모든 면을 고르게 봐줬고 흥미롭거나 이해하기 어려운 그의 단점들도 그렇게 봐줬다. 그러니까, 흥미롭거나 이해하기 어려운 무언가로. 하지만 그냥 그런 걸로. 옳고 그름의 판단 없이, 덜하고 낫고의 순위 없이…….

있는 그대로의 나를 봐줘요, 가 이런 뜻이었나? 하지만 커크는 스팍의 시선이 그런 로맨틱한 종류가 아니라는 걸 알았다. 그보다는 사건을 바라보는 컴퓨터의 눈에 가까웠지만, 사실상 그러고 있는 컴퓨터야말로 스팍보다 열 배 정도는 풍부한 감정을 대화로 표현했기 때문에 지금 상황에는 어울리지 않는 비유다. 어쩌면 어린아이의 눈이라는 말도 어울릴지 모르지만 커크가 경험한 바로 애들의 눈은 그다지 공평한 게 아니었고, 그렇다고 동물에 비유하자니 너무 복잡하고. 이건 혹시 벌칸의 특징일까?

“벌칸은 원래가 선입관이 적어?”

“질문의 내용이 명확하게 이해되지 않는군.”

“선입관이란…… 사전에 아는 지식이나 인상이, 좀, 편협한 의견으로 자리 잡는 거지.”

“의식이 있는 주체라면 의견에 방향성을 갖는 게 당연하다고 보는데.”

“그건 참 맞는 말인데 내가 말하는 건 그런 게 아니야.”

“…….”

이제 스팍은 되묻지 않는다. 하던 일을 계속하는 옆얼굴을 바라보며 뭘 어떻게 물어야 하는지 머릿속으로 궁리한 커크가 천천히 질문을 다시 만든다.

“지구에는 고정관념이 있지. 오래된 것도 잘 사라지지 않고 남아있어. 금발은 멍청하고, 뚱뚱한 사람은 게으르고, 노인네들은 불만이 많고…….”

마지막은 좀 다르지만 막상 생각하려니 떠오르지가 않는다. 더 좋은 예시를 찾으려고 흐려진 그의 말끝을 조용한 목소리가 받아 잇는다.

“……클링온은 잔인하고, 로뮬란은 무모하고, 벌칸은 냉정하고.”

“…….”

“그런 종류의, 경계를 뜻하는 격언에 대해 말하는 것이라면 내 대답은 부정적이야. 벌칸에도 잘못된 일반화를 통해 부정적인 관념을 조장하는 의식이 사회의 일부로 남아있지.”

스팍의 목소리는 조금 전 백합목과 아스파라거스목의 차이를 설명할 때와 다르지 않다. 차분한 목소리로 외계인에 대한 지구인의 편견을 늘어놓은 그는 다시금 땅으로 시선을 옮겼고 커크는, 할 말을 찾지 못한다.

 

 

14

 

유흥가의 뒷길을 걷던 스팍의 걸음이 느려진다. 인적이 적고 어두운 길을 선호하는 경우 조심해야 할 것은 갑자기 밝아지는 한 점이다. 혼자인지 둘인지, 키는 큰지 작은지, 공격을 준비하는 자들의 눈에 짧게 판단당해 결과로 선택되면 이후의 어둠은 이전의 어둠과 전혀 달라진다. 황량하고 더러운 길의 끝에는 정체를 알 수 없는 건물이 서있고 일층의 불빛으로 거리를 물들이고 있다. 크게 두리번거리지 않으며 사방을 살펴본 스팍은 멈춰 서지 않고서 경로를 바꿨다. 불이 없는 골목으로 돌아가고 돌아가다 처음 만나는 큰 길은 벽이 세워져 있는 주립도로다. 지역을 가로지르는 오래된 차도는 도심과 외곽을 나눠놓는 표식으로 사용될만하고 여기서 부터는 사람이 아니라 동물을 조심하는 게 나은 선택이다. 적어도 오래된 경고문이 하는 이야기는 그랬다. 하지만 스팍은 몇 십 번이나 오고 가면서도 위험한 동물을 만난 적 없었다. 차가 없는 밤의 도로를 건너간 그는 풀도 돌도 없는 황무지를 걸어가다 멈춰 선다. 그날 밤 한 번도 쉬지 않은 다리에 처음으로 휴식을 주며 뒤돌아서면 지금 막 빠져나온 도시가 보인다. 시끄럽고 비논리적인 지구의 도시가, 밤하늘 아래 버려진 고철덩이처럼 검고 녹슨 등을 보이고 있다.

 

 

15

 

커크의 방문이 계속되면서 스팍이 예상한 것 중 하나는 자신이 어째서 지구에 왔는지에 대한 질문이었다. 하지만 커크는 그의 예상을 벗어나던 첫인상을 유지했고, 거기엔 맥락을 읽기 힘든 특유의 산만함도 한 몫을 했다. 적지 않은 시간을 통해 그와의 대화에 익숙해져가면서도 아직 스팍은 커크의 생각이나 시작된 대화의 방향을 짐작하기가 어려웠다. 하지만 그런 그도, 중단된 대화가 언제고 계속될 거란 것쯤은 예상할 수 있었다.

“지구인은 어때?”

“종족의 특성은 내게 물을 질문이 아닐 텐데.”

“아니, 뭔가 있을 거 아냐. 클링온이 잔인하고 로뮬란이 무모한 것처럼, 지구인은 어떠냐고.”

“…….”

스팍은 관련 대화를 시작했던 커크의 기본 논리가 그런 식의 말들이 잘못됐다는 주장이었다고 상기시키지 않았다. 서로 다른 사회가 상대를 바라보는 시선은 때때로 흥미로운 토론을 유발시켰고 당사자들에게 신선한 통찰을 주기도 했다. 하지만 이렇게 오래된 문화들 사이에서 짧게 남은 문장들은 기껏해야 역사를 통한 불호를 뜻할 뿐이지 않을까. 커크의 질문에 어떻게 답해야 할지 고민하던 그는 한참 뒤에야 대답을 결정한다.

“지구인은 감정적이지.”

“그리고?”

“……앞선 종류의 단편적인 평가를 바라는 줄 알았는데.”

“그거야 그렇지만 너도 그걸로 끝은 아니잖아. 더 말해보라고.”

무릎위에 펼쳐놨던 책을 치운 커크가 스팍의 곁으로 걸어왔다. 주변에 있는 기계와 약통을 건드리지 않으며 반대편으로 돌아간 그가 흙더미가 모인 곳 위에 주저앉는다. 커크는 아무래도 긴 대화를 기대하고 있는 듯 했고 스팍은 그가 원하는 게 자신이 알고 있는 지식인지 아니면 그를 포함한 생각인지 구분되지 않았다.

“개인적인 생각을 묻는 건가?”

“그래. 내 질문이 명확하지 못해 미안해.”

커크는 최근 스팍의 말을 자주 흉내 냈다. 커크의 말을 따르자면 흉내가 아니라 닮아가는 것이었지만 스팍에게는 흉내로밖에 들리지 않았다. 악의는 없을지라도 무의미하지 않을 행위였고, 마주할 때마다 설명하기 어려운 반응이 생겨났지만 그렇기 때문에 아직까지 그만두라고 말 할 이유를 찾지 못했다. 커크가 그럴 때마다 느끼게 된 감정들은 비슷한 행동을 보이던 다른 이들에게 느꼈던 불쾌감과는 다른 감정이었고 스팍은 자신이 느끼는 불편함의 대상이 커크가 아닌 그 모호한 감정임을 알고 있었다.

하지만 지금 답이 필요한 대화는 그것이 아니다. 꼬리를 물던 상념을 잘라낸 뒤 스팍은 자세를 고쳤고 새로운 지지대를 설치했다. 하나를 끝내는 동안에도 커크는 재촉하지 않았고 땅위를 매만지는 스팍의 장갑 낀 손을 바라보고만 있다. 좀처럼 보기 힘든 참을성에 스팍은 생각을 다시 한다. 커크의 유별난 조용함은 지금의 질문이 진지하다는 뜻이었고 그렇다면 상응하는 대우를 돌려줘야 했다. 하지만 그가 대답을 미룬 것은 질문을 가볍게 생각해서가 아니라, 답을 주기가 어려워서였다. 그러니 거기서부터 시작해야한다.

“나는 지구인을 주제로 의견을 주장할 만큼 많은 경험이 없어. 내가 배운 지식은 피상적인 현상을 토대로 만들어진 기록에 불과하고, 역사는 결코 모든 면을 보여주지 못하지. 우주에서도 지구인에 대한 이야기는 드물지 않지만 벌칸에서는 그렇지 못해. 존재하는 자료를 수집하는 것과 공부하는 것은 전혀 다를 테니까. 내가…… 개인적인 경험을 통해 알게 된 지구인의 숫자는 어떤 자료로 사용하기도 불가능할 만큼 적고, 나는 그들의 장점이나 단점을 단체의 것으로 종속시키는 폄하를 하고 싶지 않아.”

스팍은 손을 멈췄다. 준비해놨던 지지대의 작업이 다 끝나있었다. 그는 기계를 내려놓은 뒤 장갑을 벗었고 자리에서 일어났다. 오랜 시간 굽혀져 있던 탓에 긴장된 근육이 느껴졌다. 오전의 작업이 끝난 것 같아 주변을 정리하려 돌아보자 어느새 다가와 선 커크가 묻는다.

“그 장갑은 특별한 장갑이지?”

“…….”

“벌칸은 손이 중요하니까, 이런 정원일은 흔한 취미가 아닐 거야. 그렇지?”

“꼭 그렇지는 않아. 이런 형식은 드물지만 정원이라는 개념 자체는 벌칸의 문화에서도 쉽게 찾을 수 있지.”

커크는 고개를 끄덕이며 손을 내밀었다. 의도를 몰라 지켜보던 스팍은 곧 그가 원하는 게 자신이 사용하던 장갑임을 알아차린다. 회색의 합성소재는 오전 내내 사용당해 흙과 풀에 물들어 있었지만 헤지거나 망가진 부분이 아무데도 없다. 특별한 물건은 아니지만 유용했고, 그래서 스팍은 장갑을 건네받은 커크가 자신이 가져도 되냐고 물었을 때 고개를 끄덕였다.

“필요하면 새 제품을 제공하겠어.”

“아니, 너무 깨끗한 건 쓰기가 힘들다고.”

비스듬한 미소를 보이며 장갑을 껴보는 얼굴은 거짓이 아니었다. 무엇에 쓰는지 묻는 스팍에게 커크는 열쇠를 꺼내 보여준다.

“내 바이크, 한 번 타볼래?”

“안전성이 불합리한 탈 것은 되도록 피하고 싶군.”

“그렇게 말하지 마! 꽤 크다고. 둘이 앉을 수 있어. 넌 제대로 본적도 없잖아.”

“…….”

웃음을 터트리며 항의하는 커크에게 스팍은 대답을 망설였고 때마침 아만다는 그들에게 식사를 권유했다. 그날의 메뉴는 오븐에서 구워진 지구식의 곡물요리였고 커크는 의외로 잡곡을 잘 먹었다. 그의 말로는, 배고플 때 먹어본 추억 때문에 좋아하는 음식이었다.

 

 

16

 

스팍의 헌 장갑을 갖고 돌아온 날 커크는 두 가지를 새롭게 눈치 챘다. 첫째로 스팍은 아주 잘 아는 지구인이 있었고, 둘째로는 벌칸을 무척 싫어한다는 것. 지금의 벌칸은 몇 개의 이주행성으로 나눠져 있었으니 그의 가족이거나, 또는 그가 다녔다는 학교일 수도 있지만 뭐든 간에 스팍은 현재의 집단을 좋아하지 않았다. 아니, 평소의 말투와 비교해 보면 싫어한다는 게 과장이 아니다. 커크는 개인의 장점을 단체의 것으로 폄하하기 싫다는 스팍의 말을 떠올리고 소속이 없다는 예전의 소개를 기억해낸다. 그래서 지구에 온 걸까? 적나라한 이방인의 삶을 원해서? 하지만 스팍의 자발적인 고립은 우주선의 생활과 차이가 없는 일상을 만들고 있었다. 어쩌면 그저 과거의 어딘가를 떠난 걸지도 모른다. 아니면 그 누군가를 찾아온 걸지도 모르고.

스팍이 아는 지구인은 누굴까? 커크는 마음 한구석으로 그 중 한명이 자신이라고 확신했지만 그러냐고 묻고 싶지 않았다. 그가 궁금한 건 다른 누군가였다. 얕지 않은 역사와 깊은 관계로 스팍의 의식에 서 지구인으로 취급되지 않는 누군가. 고작해야 하나 또는 둘일 것 같은, 절대로 여럿이 아닐 것 같은 스팍의 지구인. 산속 저택에 홀로 정원을 꾸미는 청년이 생각하는 누군가. 그건 누굴까?

도로를 벗어난 커크의 바이크가 위험하게 멈춘다. 자기 방 창문이 보이는 농장의 끄트머리에 아무렇게나 내려선 커크가 불현 듯 떠오른 생각에 우뚝 선다.

스팍은 혹시, 그 사람을 기다리는 걸까?

 

 

17

 

생각할수록 그런 것만 같다. 하루 종일 집에서 정원을 가꾸고 책을 읽으며 지내는 게 나쁘다는 건 아니지만 아무리 생각해도 스물을 겨우 넘긴 청년이 하고 있을 짓은 아닌데다가 스팍은 다름 아닌 외계인이었다. 정말 혼자 있고 싶었다면 어디든 갈 수 있었을 텐데 왜 하필이면 지구에 온 걸까? 차라리 다른 외계인들처럼 장사를 한다면 모를까, 아무리 생각해도 지구에는 그리고 특히 이 아이오와의 시골구석에는, 정부기술 수준의 인공지능을 집사로 부리는 외계청년이 재미 볼 건더기가 없다. 여기서 그나마 볼만한 건 차라리 드넓은 평야였지, 절대로 산이 아닌데.

커크는 생각에 사로잡혀 며칠을 시달린다. 스팍이 기다리는 사람이 누구인지 궁금한 마음이 커져갔지만 동시에 주제모르는 서운함과 어이없는 질투가 솟아나 견디기 어려워졌다. 당장이라도 여기서 뭘 하냐고 집에만 처박혀서 누굴 기다리냐고 따져 묻고 싶지만 정작 답을 들은 다음의 일이 두려워 머리가 굳는다.

어쩌면 그게 아니라 누군가를 피하는 걸지도 몰라. 커크는 스팍이 위험을 피해 도망쳐온 부잣집 귀공자라는 상상을 해본다. 부잣집 귀공자는 맞지만 너무 매일 밖에 있잖아? 산꼭대기라는 건 그만큼 멀리서 잘 보인다는 소리였다. 정말 우주의 추적자를 피한다면 땅굴을 파고 들어가 있어야겠지.

엉망진창의 망상조차 제대로 돌아가질 않는다. 어떻게 봐도 그것뿐이었다. 누군가를 기다리거나, 누군가를 만나거나. 아무나가 아닌 누군가와, 특정한 한 사람과 약속했다면 저런데 있는 것도 괜찮겠지. 땅에서 멀고 하늘에 가까운 높은 성의 정원에서 풀을 뽑고 장미를 심는 스팍을 생각하자 현실감각이 사라진다. 낭만적인 시대의 동화 같은 이상한 왕자라고, 사실은 처음부터 그렇게 생각했지만.

침대에 누워있던 몸이 벌떡 일어선다. 창가의 서랍장 위에 널려있는 잡동사니와 정체불명의 구겨진 종이 옆에 초록물이 들은 회색 장갑을 집어 든다. 다시 침대로 돌아와 털썩 소리 나게 누운 커크가 스팍의 장갑을 껴본다. 세 종류의 합성섬유가 사용된 장갑은 흔히 볼 수 있는 가죽장갑처럼 생겼지만 일단 만져보면 전혀 다른 걸 알게 된다. 손가락 마디 하나하나를 보호하듯 꺾이는 부분마다 단단한 철심이 잡혀 있고, 섬세한 세공으로 덧대어진 구조는 지나치다는 생각이 들 정도로 튼튼하고. 유리로 된 손을 가졌다면 이런 장갑을 끼려나 싶은, 병적으로 튼튼한 장갑. 벌칸의 뼈는 쇠보다 강해도 그 신경은 그렇지 못하겠지…….

매일 칼을 만지고 돌을 옮기는 스팍의 손은 힘없이 작은 손이 아니었지만 결코 그런 일에 어울리는 손도 아니었다. 정교한 동작을 도와주고 칼날을 막아주는 스팍의 장갑. 그 장갑은, 커크의 손에 약간 작았다. 처음에는 분명 그랬는데 어느새 꼭 맞게 변해 있다. 요즘의 지구에서는 찾아보기조차 힘들어진, 재료란 재료는 다 군대로 압수당하다 결국 시장 자체가 사라져 버린 형상기억섬유로 도배된 녀석인 거다.

손등을 조이지만 불편하지 않고, 손가락 끝까지 감싸면서도 답답하지 않은 과거의 한 조각을 바라보며 커크는 수십 번 떠올린 생각을 또 하고 만다. 이 순진한 도련님은 대체 왜 지구에 온 걸까.

 

 

18

 

혼자만의 물음표를 그리느라 삼일 간 집에만 있던 커크에게 찾아온 뜻밖의 실마리는 어이없게도 그의 어머니였다. 다락방의 물건을 뒤적이며 하릴없이 시간을 보내던 커크는 밤 아홉시가 넘어 도착한 위노나가 고래고래 외치는 자신의 이름을 듣고 일층을 향한다. 그리고 십분이 채 지나지 않아 바깥으로 뛰쳐나가게 된다.

그날은 위노나가 한 달에 한 번씩 정부의 병원에 찾아가 검사를 받는 날이었다. 생각보다 일찍 끝난 외출이 아쉬웠던 그녀는 커크의 말대로 햄버거를 먹으러 샘의 클럽에 갔고, 햄버거를 먹었으며, 오랜만에 들린 시끄러운 거리에서 기억할 수밖에 없는 상대를 목격했던 것이다.

“짐, 난 설마 네가 정말로 벌칸을 찾아본 건줄 몰랐어. 우주선을 보려면 벌칸이 나오니 그런 줄만 알았지 뭐야.”

“…….”

“나라도 그럴 것 같지만. 아이오와에 벌칸이라니, 드라큘라가 나타나도 이보단 덜 놀라겠지.”

“어디서요?”

“뭐라고?”

“어디서 봤어요?”

“이십삼 번 길의 동쪽에서 봤지. 처음엔 나도 잘못 본 줄…….”

위노나의 말은 제대로 끝맺지 못한다. 커크의 바이크에는 언제나 열쇠가 꽂혀있었고 그는 이미 신발을 신고 있었기 때문에 방에 돌아갈 필요도 없었다.

 

 

19

 

커크의 바이크가 텅 빈 고속도로를 다급하게 달려갈 그때 스팍은 층수가 높고 불이 밝은 가게에 있었다. 이곳은 무인계산대를 구비했고 평일 밤에는 사람이 거의 없어 그에게는 그나마 편한 방문지중 하나였다. 높은 옷깃과 후드로 얼굴을 가린 것조차 여기선 흔한 차림새다. 과도한 조명이 새하얀 실내에서 진열대를 둘러보던 스팍이 찾던 걸 발견해 무릎을 굽힌다. 진열대의 맨 아래에 빼곡하게 꽂혀있는 막대사탕을 보며 고민하던 그가 마침내 두 개를 골랐다. 주머니에 들어갈 작은 사탕을, 먹어본 적도 없고 앞으로도 먹지 못할 사탕을 계산한 뒤 밖에 나온 스팍이 텅 빈 주차장을 통해 거리로 나선다. 간판이 화려한 몇 개의 건물 앞에는 사람들이 모여 있지만 불이 꺼진 골목은 그렇지 않았고 익숙한 길을 고르는 것도 수월했다. 이제는 나도 이곳에 익숙해 졌을까. 바닥의 쓰레기와 건너편의 보행자들을 똑같이 바라보며 스팍은 서두르지 않는 걸음을 걸었다. 어쩌면 그 잠깐의 자만이 그를 실수하게 만들었나. 지나가는 차를 피해 반사적으로 물러섰던 스팍은 고개를 들고 시선을 마주친다. 멀지 않은 골목 끝의 화려한 조명 아래에서 자신을 보고 있는 몇 명의 사람들과.

 

 

20

 

다행히도 식료품점은 아직 문을 열고 있었다. 다급하게 뛰어 들어간 커크가 놀란 얼굴의 주인에게 사정을 설명한다. 누구를 찾아야 하는데 잠깐만 바이크를 봐달라는 그에게 다행히도 허락이 내려진다. 한밤중의 귀찮은 부탁도 오랜만이라고 혼잣말처럼 하는 인사에는 즐거운 기색마저 섞여 있다. 이곳의 거리는 가로등도 적을 만큼 한산하지만 이제 가는 길은 그렇지 않다. 커크는 걸음을 빨리해서 빈 공터를 가로지르고 뛰다시피 골목을 돌아 목적지에 도착한다. 샘의 클럽과 두 개의 식당 사이에는 세 개의 이름 없는 술집이 있고 주변 대 여섯 개 블락은 모두 그곳의 손님들이 차지한 시간대였다. 설마 여기를 헤매고 다니진 않겠지 싶은 마음이지만 자꾸 불안해지는 뒤통수에는 이유가 있다. 책만 봐서는 알 수 없다고 몇 번이나 말을 했던가, 커크는 생각 없는 말로 혹시라도 스팍을 부추겼을까봐 머리가 어지럽다. 관할구의 경비대원들이 모두 이름을 아는 그도, 아무것도 없는 밤에 이곳을 홀로 다니긴 쉽지 않았다.

분명 연락할 방법이 있을 텐데. 아만다와 연락할 코드라도 알아둘 것을.

커크는 이상한 장난에 어울리듯 요즘의 방식을 무시한 채 스팍을 만났던 자신이 원망스럽다. 커뮤니케이터는 들고 나오지도 않았지만 있더라도 무용지물이었고 공중단말기를 열어봤자 입력할 이름이 없다. 청바지에 티셔츠 하나로 나온 몸은 차가운 가을바람에도 어깨를 움츠리지 않는다. 열이 나는 것처럼 뜨거운 손바닥으로 머리를 쓸어 올린 커크가 한숨을 내쉬고서 결정을 내린다. 한 시간만 돌아본 뒤엔 저택을 확인해 봐야지. 혹시나 싶은 걱정이라고 넘기기엔 지나치게 초조한 속을 무시하기가 불가능하다. 그는 주변을 둘러보고, 사방으로 오고 가는 사람들을 피하며 걷기 시작한다. 먼 곳을 살피고 가까운 곳을 훑어보는 새파란 눈동자는 시간이 갈수록 더 불안해진다. 그에게만이 아니라 그 눈을 보는 이들에게도 좋지 않은 징조다.

 

 

21

 

그리고 스팍은 달리기 시작했다. 의미 없는 말을 대화로 발전시키지 않으며 폭력적인 도발을 회피하던 그는 기어코 접촉을 당했고 약해져있는 자신의 마음을 자각한다. 의도하지 않은 반동으로 현상이 일어났다. 스팍을 두렵게 만든 건 그것이었다. 그의 뒤를 쫓아오는 욕설이나 술주정은 두려운 게 아니다. 추잡한 언어에 무방비로 자극당한 그의 정신은 습관적인 대응을 하는 표면과 달리 순식간에 패턴을 잃었고 예상했던 그대로의 무가치한 순간을 사고로 만들었다. 그를 욕하는 누군가는 처음이 아니었는데 어째서일까? 그것은 아마, 이름을 모르고서도 충분히 증오할 수 있는 얼굴 없는 그림자가 최초로 그의 앞에 실체로 나타나서다. 그를 모르고 그를 미워하는 감정에는 한 줌의 거짓도 없었고 일초도 되지 못할 파편에 이입되어버렸다. 잔인하고 끔찍한 순각에 찔려버린 스팍은 달려갔고

 

 

22

 

그래서 커크는 그를 찾아낸다. 소란하고 두서없는 사방의 대화를 쫓으며 뒤엉킨 미로를 헤매듯 느려지던 걸음이 들리는 말에 멈춰서 주의를 집중한다. 외계인이 맞다고, 얼마나 빨리 달리는지 봤냐고, 관심을 요구하며 떠드는 너저분한 목소리 몇 개를 간신히 삼켜낸 그가 쫓아간 곳에는 텅 빈 길이 있고 골목으로 사라지는 그림자가 있다.

“스팍!”

스팍. 처음으로 소리쳐 부른 그의 이름은 비명이나 다름없다. 커크의 발은 그보다 빨리 움직였지만 골목은 이어지고 망가지고 뚫려버린다. 어른거리는 옷자락도 제대로 보여주지 않는 스팍은 들개도 아니고 고양이도 아니라 아무런 잡음을 만들지 않았고 숨이 턱까지 차올라 넘어진 커크가 힘들게 몸을 일으켰을 때 눈앞에 보이는 건 어둡고 높은 고속도로의 녹슨 다리고 그 너머의 황무지다. 그러니까, 정말로.

갈 곳을 알려주는 소리도 없어 적막한 길의 바깥에서 커크는 패배를 인정하고 머리를 들쑤신다. 그래봤자 도착할 장소는 하나겠지만, 눈앞에서 놓쳐버린 그림자는 불안한 마음을 조금도 위로해주지 못한다.

 

 

23

 

바이크에 다시 올라탄 커크가 산 밑에 도착했을 땐 밤이 다 지나간 시간이었다. 다섯 시 쯤 됐을까. 새벽녘의 축축한 안개를 뚫고 문 앞에 도착하자 검지도 희지도 않은 하늘 아래에서 불이 꺼져있는 저택의 실루엣이 음울하다. 내 기분이 우중충해서겠지. 실제로는 그림같은 풍경이겠지만 그는 구경할 여유가 없어 이름을 부른다.

“아만다, 문을 열어봐. 스팍을 봐야해.”

아만다, 두어 번 더 외치던 커크가 깨닫는다. 어느새 열렸거나 원래가 잠겨 있지 않던 문은 손대어 밀자 그대로 열린다. 육체적인 피로에 밀려나있던 초조함이 순식간에 되살아나 정신이 번쩍 든다. 아직 오지 않았나? 그렇다면 대체 어디에? 아직 밖에 있는 건가? 아니, 애초에 어떻게 다니는 거지?

커크는 뒤를 돌아보고, 다시 문을 잡았다가, 또다시 뒤를 돌아본다. 새벽이슬이 맺힌 꽃송이들은 고장 난 홀로그램처럼 지나치게 생생하고 인적 없는 숲길은 악몽의 마지막처럼 꽉 막혀있다. 뭔가 다른 방법이, 다른 길이, 당장이라도 쫓아갈 신호가 필요해 초조해지자 숨이 가빠지고 발이 움직이지만 결국엔 그 자리에 그대로다. 할 수 있는 건 기다리는 것밖에 없다.

커크는 문을 열고 저택에 들어선다. 불이 켜지지 않는 공간은 창에서 들어오는 어슴푸레한 기운으로 물들어있다. 대답 없는 아만다가 걱정되지만 저택의 현관은 그의 지문을 인식하기 전까지 굳게 잠겨있었고 로비의 천정 구석에는 감시 카메라의 움직임이 느껴졌다. 점차 선명해지는 주변의 가구와 바닥의 무늬를 무의식적으로 둘러보던 커크는 고개를 들고 복도 저편의 계단을 바라본다. 이미 돌아와, 어딘가의 다락방에 처박혀 있는 건 아닐까? 마치 어린 날의 그처럼?

해본 적 없던 상상은 의외로 자연스럽다. 커크는 그늘도 없는 햇빛아래에서 몇 시간이고 무릎 꿇은 채 잎사귀를 닦고 있던 스팍을 떠올린다. 참을성 있게 만들어낸 스스로의 속도를 조금도 벗어나지 않으며 처음부터 끝까지 순서를 지키던 네가, 어째서 오늘은 지도가 없는 바닥을 헤매고 있었니.

푸르게 밝아져가는 주변의 공기를 둘러쓴 것처럼 침착해진 걸음으로 커크는 계단을 올라갔고 방문이 늘어진 복도를 돌아본다. 끝없이 이어지는 모서리를 돌면서 바람 소리를 문이 열리는 소리로 착각해 걸음을 멈추고, 귀를 기울이고, 몇 번이나 몇 번이나, 끈적거리고 굳어가는 불안을 막기 위해 주먹을 쥐며 손바닥에 손톱을 박았을까.

그렇게 커크는 아만다를 만난다. 높은 탑의 공주에게 바치듯 꽃과 과자와 동화책이 가득한 방 안에서, 혈액이 오고가는 투석기와 심장을 움직이는 기구에 둘러싸여 침대에 누워있는 병든 여자의 육체를.

 

 

24

 

스팍은 자신이 오늘 돌아온 길이 유난히 길다고 생각하지 않았다. 그는 언제나처럼 황무지를 걸었을 뿐이고 산길이 끊어진 뒤를 돌아 저택에 도착했다. 도착한 시간 역시 평균의 범위를 벗어나지 않았고 불이 꺼져있는 저택도 이상하게 느껴지지 않는다. 그가 없는 저택의 불이 꺼져 있는 건 이상할 이유가 없었기 때문에 자연스러운 반응이었다. 그날 밤의 사건을 끊임없이 되돌아보며 잘못을 정의하는데 몰두해 있던 스팍의 생각이 현실에 주의를 기울이게 된 발단은 다른 것이다. 열려있는 대문을 보면서도 걸음을 서두르지 않은 그는 잠겨있는 현관문을 열고 들어와 아무것도 어긋남 없는 저택의 일층을 바라봤고 잠시 후 고개를 숙인다. 스팍은 저 위의 바로 그곳에서 약하게 들려오는 인기척을 방의 주인으로 착각할 만큼 어리석지 않다.

그런 시절은 오래전의 우주에서 끝나 있었다.

 

25

 

아만다의 방은 저택에서 가장 해가 잘 드는 탑의 최고층이었다. 어차피 움직이지 못하는 그녀를 이동시키는 건 스팍의 몫이었고 벌칸인 그에게 의식 없는 육체의 무게는 인형이나 마찬가지다. 하루에 두 번씩 오르던 계단을 다시 또 걸어 올라가며 스팍은 마음의 준비를 한다. 한 번은 분명히 명료한 정신으로 예상하고 대비한 상황이었지만 머릿속의 걱정과 당장의 현실은 이해하는 마음에도 버거울 만큼 동떨어져있다. 수없이 떠올린 그날 밤의 사고는 이미 지워진 과거로 사라지고, 이제 스팍의 눈에 보이는 것은 수없이 바라본 계단의 문양과 뭉툭해진 모서리다. 하나를 올라가고 한 층을 올라가고 세 개를 올라가고 다음 층을 올라가자 더 이상 오를게 없어진다. 가끔은 끝이 없던 것처럼 느껴지던 탑의 계단이 오늘은 순간의 깜박임 같다. 그리고 그 깜박임은 사라진 꿈을 기억하지 못하는 어느 아침의 두려움을 닮아있다.

두 개의 넓은 문을 열고 들어간 방 안에는, 언제나처럼 움직임 없는 그녀의 흩어진 얼굴이 놓여있고.

스팍은 천천히 시선을 돌렸다. 부러 하는 행동에 기대 그는 숨을 고르고 펼쳐질 현실에 대비하지만 마주한 광경은 예상을 벗어나며 준비를 무로 돌린다. 이것이야말로, 언제나의 짐 커크다.

 

 

26

 

창문틀에 기대 앉아있던 커크는 책을 들고 있었다. 두께가 얇고 판형이 큰 책자를 내려놓으며 일어선 그가 스팍에게 몇 걸음 다가오다 생각났다는 듯 멈춰 선다. 마주친 시선에서 읽히는 감정은 수가 없이 많고 스팍은 그중 몇 개를 간신히 짐작한다. 놀람. 안도. 걱정. 약간의 분노와 의아한 괴로움을 마주하자 무슨 말이든 해야 겠다 생각되지만 떠오르는 게 없다. 뭔가를 가득 품은 침묵이 태어나 방안을 떠돌며 몸을 키우고, 뺨을 건드리며 손을 붙잡고 재촉한다. 하지만 스팍은 생각이 멈춘 것처럼 차마 입을 열지 못했고 자신의 눈에서도 고스란히 드러날 감정을 숨기지도 못한다. 놀람. 두려움. 체념. 실패와 몰이해를 기대해놓고 자신의 기대가 어긋나길 바라는 용기 없는 외면까지, 그는 분명 커크가 그 모든 걸 알아차릴 거라 확신한다. 커크는 충동적이지만 어리석지 않았고 보이는 것보다 더 많이 알아봤다.

대화가 시작된 건 그때다. 커크는 아만다가 대답하지 않는다고 말한다. 대문이 열려 있어 그대로 갈 수 없었다는 그에게 스팍은 고개를 끄덕이며 아만다의 비정기적인 재시작을 알려줬다. 그녀의 방에서 말하는 아만다의 이름은 언제나처럼 양립하기 힘든 반대의 감정들을 불러일으킨다. 스팍은 저도 모르게 고개를 돌리지만 시선의 끝에서 그대로인 커크를 알고 있다. 그가 궁금해 하는 게 과연 무엇일지, 얼마나 알고 있어 확인만이 필요할지 상상해볼 마음조차 들지 않아 시작하고 본다.

“아만다는 내 어머니의 이름이야. 그녀의 사고패턴과 언어습관을 조화해 만들어진 인공지능의 인격이지.”

“…….”

“나의 외출은 예정되었던 일정이고 자주 반복된 일상의 일부이기 때문에, 사용이 적을 시간으로 판단이 가능하고 시스템의 점검을 준비하기에 적합한 기회였을 거야.”

스팍은 커크의 발견이 유도되거나 계획되었다고 생각하지 않았다. 기회는 이전에도 수없이 많았고 패턴을 벗어난 사고로 변화를 유발한 요소는 자신뿐이다. 그와의 우연한 마주침이 없었더라면 커크도 오지 않았을 테고 그렇다면 그녀를 만나지도 못했을 거다. 불합리한 충돌로 조금씩 틀어진 조합이 파생시킨 이런 순간을, 누군가는 운명이라고 불렀었는데.

너의 탄생은 백만분의 일보다 적은 확률이었으니 운명이 분명하다며 웃던 그녀는, 이제 다시는 그를 보지 못하는데.

스팍은 분리되는 의식을 감지했고 커크의 목소리를 간신히 이해했다. 아래층에서 기다리겠다며 방을 나간 그가 스치고 지나가며 남긴 인간의 체취는 기억에 새겨진 지구인의 것과 무척이나 다른데도 낯설지 않다. 이젠 이미 아는 것이다. 반복된 만남으로 알게 된 것들은 그것뿐이 아니다. 스팍은 커크의 솔직한 관심과 서툰 친절을 알고 있었고 그래서 그는 움직일 수 있었다. 도망치지 않고서, 다음을 맞이하기 위해.

 

 

27

 

스팍이 내려왔을 때 커크는 정원의 한쪽 구석에 앉아있었다. 잘려나간 나무 밑동 몇 개가 모여 있는 담장 밑자리는 의자가 없는 이곳에서 그가 자주 앉던 장소다. 생각에 잠겨 허공을 향했던 커크의 얼굴이 놀란 표정으로 자신을 향한다. 옷도 갈아입지 않고 나타난 이른 등장을 예상하지 못했다는 듯, 일어선 그가 입을 열어 묻는 건 준비가 필요한 질문이 아니었다.

“괜찮아? 아깐 무슨 일이 있던 거지?”

“…….”

“왜 도망간 거냐고.”

재차 묻는 목소리는 다그침이 아닌 걱정을 담고 있다. 무엇을 말하는지 순간 알 수 없던 이야기가 분별되자 즉각적인 답이 나간다.

“사소한 사고가 있었어. 인간들과 접촉을 피해야 하는 상황이 발생해 인구가 많은 구역을 빨리 벗어나야 했지.”

“…….”

정체불명의 음식을 볼 때처럼 눈썹을 꿈틀거린 커크가 팔짱을 낀다. 어깨를 움츠린 자세는 추위를 막기 위한 행동 같기도 하고 두 손을 가둬두는 방법 같기도 하다. 스팍은 전자와 후자 모두 타당한 설명이 가능하다고 생각했다. 해가 뜨기 시작한 뒤에도 차가운 공기는 쉽게 열을 얻지 못하고 있으며 커크는 피부색이 비쳐 보이는 한 겹의 반소매 상의만을 입고 있었다. 후자의 경우에는, 최근 그렇지 않을까 추측하게 된 이론이다. 벌칸에 대해 자기 나름의 공부를 했다던 커크는 직접적인 접촉을 멀리하는 스팍의 앞에서 더 이상 처음 만났을 때처럼 손을 움직이지 않는다. 어깨를 치거나 팔을 잡는 인간적인 습관들을 막기 위해 노력하는 과정이었고 스팍은 그런 커크의 배려를 인식하고 있었다.

“원래 자주 나가던 거야? 그러고서?”

스팍은 커크의 두 번째 질문이 자신의 무엇을 가리키는지 알 수 없었다. 옷을 뜻하나 싶어 내려다보자 맞다는 듯 턱 끝이 들썩였다. 높은 목깃과 후드가 연결된 겉옷은 통이 좁은 긴소매로 활동의 편리성이 높았고 여유 있는 후드자락의 늘어진 그림자로 얼굴의 반과 귀를 모두 가리면서도 시야를 확보해줬다.

“이것은 지구의 의복이야. 몇 벌을 가지고 있지.”

“그래. 그런 걸 뒤집어쓰고 다니는데 이제껏 안 잡혀간 게 신기하다.”

“…….”

옷에 대한 지적으로만 듣기에는 과하게 날카로운 말투였다. 커크도 그것을 느꼈는지 당황한 몸짓으로 자세를 고친다. 자유롭게 풀린 두 손이 내밀어지며 커진 목소리의 답답함을 함께 호소한다.

“대체 뭘 하고 다닌 건데? 쓰레기통 사이로 산책을 했어? 주정뱅이들을 구경하고?”

“보통은 그렇게 가깝지 않아. 심신이 불안정한 자들은 멀리서도 피하고 있어. 대부분의 경우 아무 것도 하지 않고, 간혹 가다 물건을 구입할 뿐이지.”

“뭘 사는데?”

“……아만다는 많은 걸 할 수 있지만 아무리 그녀라고 해도 유제품을 만들지는 못해.”

커크의 입이 다물린다. 길게 감겼다 깜박인 푸른 눈이 짧게 아래를 향했고 약하게 흔들린 고개는 혼잣말의 대꾸처럼 조용했지만 스팍은 그가 진실을 이해했다고 확신한다. 지구인의 상점에서 스팍이 사던 것들의 대부분은 어머니가 얘기하고 그리워하던 물건들이었다. 때로는 식품일 경우도 있었지만 스팍은 먹지 못하는 종류가 많았고, 낭비되던 가치가 어느 날 나타난 지구인 손님에게 제공된 것은 합리적인 결정의 결과였다.

커크는 그 뒤로도 같은 내용을 다른 말로 몇 번이나 강조했다. 그런 짓은 여기서 할 게 아니라고 화내던 그는 차라리 낮에 다니라는 제안을 내놓는다. 벌칸이든 로뮬란이든 길에서 총을 맞으면 안 된다고 생각할 노인네들은 낮에만 밖에 있다고, 한적한 밤길은 절대로 다니면 안 된다는 그의 의견은 만약의 사고를 고려할 때 납득되는 논리였다. 스팍은 그의 충고를 고려하겠다 대답했지만 아마도 부족했나 싶다. 순순한 수긍에도 커크의 불평은 끊이질 않는다.

“거기다가 그 거리를 걸어 다니다니, 도대체 잠은 언제 자고?”

“벌칸은 인간만큼 긴 수면시간이 필요치 않아. 세 시간의 수면으로도 이틀의 생활이 가능하지.”

“잠도 안자고 고기도 안 먹어? 도대체 무슨 수로 수명이 그렇게 긴 거냐?”

“…….”

스팍은 인간의 평균수명이 벌칸보다 짧은 이유를 여러 개 떠올렸지만 말하지 않는다. 말하지 않는다 해도 분명 오늘의 사건사고에 영향받은게 분명한 커크에게는 감정적인 분출이 필요했고 스팍이 할 수 있는 행동은 흐르는 것을 거스르지 않고 지켜보는 것이었다. 한참이나 더 한탄을 토하던 커크는 내일은 산 밑에서 보자며 시간을 정했고 대답을 듣지 않고서 돌아선다. 두 손에 얼굴을 묻고 신음을 흘리는 뒷모습은 적나라한 피로감을 드러냈으며 스팍은 자신이 종결된 대화에 안도하고 있음을 깨닫는다. 하지만 쉽사리 앞으로 끌어오지 못한 미약한 두려움은 아직도 저 뒤에 남아 있었고 그래서 그는, 대문을 닫기 직전 시선을 맞춰오는 눈동자에 긴장하지만,

“그러니까. 잠자는 숲속의 미녀 같은 거야?”

“……아니. 굳이 이곳의 동화에 비유하자면, 야수의 장미가 더 어울리지.”

스팍의 대답에 커크는 그저, 고개를 끄덕이며 내일을 약속할 뿐.

 

 

28

 

서서히 떠오르기 시작한 샛노란 해가 산길을 덮었던 간밤의 막막함을 씻겨낸다. 아무렇게나 이어지던 걸음이 발에 밟히는 나뭇가지 소리에 멈추고. 커크는 뒤를 돌아봤다. 사방에 보이는 건 숲밖에 없지만 조금만 더 물러서면 저택의 끝 제일 높은 방의 창문이 보일 것만 같아 쉽게 시선을 떼지 못한다. 그러자 태연한 목소리로 동화를 이야기하던 스팍이 떠오른다. 집사의 보살핌을 받는 외로운 왕자와 꽃잎이 떨어진 장미꽃은, 어딘가 맞아 떨어지는 비유였지만, 바로 그렇기 때문에.

조금의 희망도 없이 확정된 끝을 이야기하던 태연하고 부드러운 목소리가 기억나 커크는 고개를 숙인다. 아무리 과학이 발달해도 사라지지 못하는 삶의 장면들은, 결정된 죽음을 지켜보는 자의 무력감은 그에게도 낯선 감각이 아니었지만, 몇 번을 반복해도 익숙해지지 못하는 한가지였다.

 

 

29

 

다음날 커크는 차를 빌린다. 어차피 아무도 타지 않은지 오래인 구형의 사륜구동이지만 그의 차는 아니었다. 차를 쓰겠다는 커크의 말에 위노나는 패드에서 눈을 떼고 힘들게 고개를 돌려 그를 쳐다본다.

“그 차가 아직 굴러가니? 배터리가 다섯 번은 죽었을 텐데.”

“지난달에 확인했을 땐 아직 탈만했어요.”

“…….”

꾸준하게 관리해온걸 표시 내는 그의 말에 그녀는 코끝을 찡그리고 어깨를 들썩인다.

“마음대로 해. 나는 어차피 이제 다리병신이잖아.”

“……옛날에도 운전은 내가 더 많이 했죠.”

“그럼 네가 가지렴. 샌프란시스코에 가면 차가 필요할거야.”

“아직도 그 얘기가 안 끝났어요?”

“겨울까진 시간이 넉넉하다고. 한 번 가서 구경하면 어때, 넌 새로운 걸 좋아하잖아.”

커크의 미소가 굳는다. 그걸 숨기려 돌아선 그가 열쇠를 흔들어 보이며 밖을 향한다. 의미 없는 말을 거슬려하는 자격지심이 아니다. 그는 언제나 새로운 걸 좋아했고 그 결과로 아직도 매기기 힘든 값을 치렀다.

 

 

30

 

산 밑자락의 숲이 시작되는 입구에서 커크는 시동을 끈다. 어디에 걸터앉지도 않고서 서있는 똑바른 뒷모습이 시끄러운 소리에 뒤돌아본다. 초가을의 날씨는 더운 한낮을 만들었지만 벌칸의 옷은 하나같이 두꺼웠다. 뭘 입더라도 그 끔찍한 후드 보다야 낫겠지. 커크는 귀를 가리지 않고 나타난 스팍에게 기특한 생각이 들고 곧이어 그런 생각을 하는 자신이 우스워진다. 어쩌면 이것도 나의 자만일 수 있지만. 그의 계획은 확률적으로도 안전한 목적지를 가졌지만 세상일이란 원래가 숫자로 알 수 없었다. 그래도 해보는 수밖에 없어. 커크는 갈등을 밀어내며 옆자리의 문을 연다. 해가 내리쬐는 정오의 들판은 황색 먼지가 날리지만 스팍의 눈동자는 숲의 우물처럼 깊고 서늘하다. 땀이라곤 나오는 구멍도 보이지 않는 피부로 더위를 모르게 생긴 그가 사막 행성의 출신이라고는, 정말이지 보고도 못 믿을 일이었다.

커크는 목적지를 알리지 않고 출발한다. 옆자리에 앉은 스팍은 차의 내부를 구경하는데 정신이 쏠려있었다.

“나보다도 오래된 녀석 치고는 아직 괜찮지?”

“이런 기종의 탈것이 아직 상용되는 줄 몰랐어.”

“시골은 원래 그런 거야. 망가지지 않으면 아무것도 버리질 않는다고.”

위노나는 오래전부터 이 차를 잊고 살았지만 그녀는 엄밀히 말해 시골의 사람이 아니니까 예외로 쳐야 한다. 커크는 구식의 계기판을 묻는 스팍에게 차의 역사를 설명해주고 아직 건재한 엔진을 선보였다. 지평선만이 계속되는 지루한 창밖도 스팍에게는 그렇지 않은 듯 질문이 그치지 않는다. 짧지 않은 거리의 드라이브는 그럭저럭 성공적이었고, 이제 다음 관문은 식당이다. 오늘의 하이라이트. 커크가 고민해서 고른 스팍의 지구 데뷔 첫 무대는, 시속 80킬로미터로 두 시간 반을 가야 도착하는 옆 동네였다. 호수와 대학이 있어 사람도 많고 외계인도 제법 있는, 그나마 구경거리가 좀 있는 그런 곳.

 

 

 

 


	4. 31~60

 

 

31

 

호숫가에는 관광객들을 위한 상업지구가 활성화되어 있었다. 스팍은 주차장을 벗어나 거리를 걷기 시작한 뒤 줄곧 부딪쳐오는 사람들의 시선을 알았지만 그것조차 그의 걱정에 못 미치는 수준이었다. 스팍은 길을 걸으며 두 명의 오리온을 봤고 멀리서도 알아볼 수 있는 안도리안 가족의 보트 탑승을 지켜봤다. 이렇게나 많은 인간과 섞여있는 외계인은 대기권을 통과할 때 들렸던 지구의 정거장 이후 처음이었다.

“이곳은 상업적으로 번성한 지역이군.”

“호수가 있어서 그래. 바다가 머니까. 지구인들은 물을 좋아하거든.”

“많은 문화에서 물은 중요하게 다뤄지지.”

“그리고 관리도 심하고. 어떻게 보면 그 덕을 봤지. 애초에 높은 건물이 금지된 지역이라 전쟁 통에도 부서진 게 덜했거든. 내가 자주 다니던 시기엔 천막촌이나 다름없었다고.”

달라진 모습을 소란스럽게 떠들면서도 커크의 걸음에는 막힘이 없다. 끝이 가물거리는 거대한 호수에는 배를 타기 위한 터가 줄지어 있었고, 조금 떨어진 숲을 따라 올라가면 호수가 보이는 식당가가 나온다. 나지막한 지붕으로 이어진 가게의 메뉴는 제각각이었지만 하나같이 수십여 개의 테이블이 여유 있게 놓인 넓은 테라스를 자랑스럽게 전면에 내놓은 모습이었다.

가을의 바람으로 낙엽이 흩뿌려진 호수의 경치는 멀리서 보는 게 더 아름다울지도 모르지. 그들이 고른 식당은 생선이 주된 메뉴였지만 탄수화물이 위주인 음식도 여럿이었다. 스팍은 하얀 테이블보가 깔린 식탁을 관찰했다. 청결함을 돋보이게 만들지만 관리하는 자의 수고가 많아 보였다. 노란 꽃이 몇 송이씩 꽂힌 작은 화병이 하나씩 놓여있는 테이블은 바깥에 있는 것만도 서른 두 개였고 적지 않은 숫자의 손님이 이미 자리를 차지하고 있었다. 커크는 안쪽에 앉겠냐 물어왔지만 스팍은 고개를 흔들었고 그는 자신의 결정이 옳았다고 생각했다. 가족끼리 혹은 연인끼리 온 걸로 보이는 지구인들은 스팍의 귀와 흔치 않은 옷차림에 짧게 시선을 주는 정도가 고작이었다. 그들에게는 그 말고도 주의를 집중할 대상이 많았고, 지금까지의 관찰로 판단한다면 그들의 주의를 분산시키는 효과는 그가 아닌 커크에게서 더 많이 발견됐다.

“주문을 가서 해야 해. 같이 가서 메뉴를 볼까?”

“나는 어차피 이곳의 음식을 모르니 전적으로 선택해도 괜찮아.”

“그래.”

망설이는 표정을 지운 커크가 자리를 뜨는 뒤로 몇 개의 시선이 따라붙는다. 사실상 오늘은 스팍이 다른 인간들과 함께 있는 커크를 보게 된 첫 기회였고, 객관적인 요소로 인식하고 있던 커크의 외모가 타인들의 상대적인 평가로는 예상보다 더 높은 수준이라는 걸 깨닫게 된 날이기도 하다.

 

 

32

 

스팍이 앉은 자리에서도 주문을 하는 구역이 보였다. 주방으로 짐작되는 긴 나무 칸막이 옆에는 서넛의 사람들이 줄을 서있었고 커크는 그 중 세 번째다. 주머니에 손을 꽂고서 천정에 매달린 메뉴를 보던 그가 스팍의 시선을 알아차린 것처럼 눈을 마주친다. 그러더니 손을 흔든다. 기묘한 감각이 밀려와 반사적으로 고개를 돌린 스팍은 커크를 보고 있는 게 자신만이 아니라는 걸 알게 된다. 옆 테이블에 마찬가지로 혼자 앉아있던 소녀가 그때 막 스팍과 눈을 마주쳤다. 그러더니 얼굴을 붉히며 속삭인다.

“당신, 남자친구가 잘생겼네요.”

“…….”

미묘하게 잘못된 정의형의 문장은 대답이 불가능한 평가였지만, 스스럼없는 목소리에는 답을 해줘야만 할 것 같다.

“자리에 돌아오거든 전해주겠습니다.”

“뭐라고요? 그럴 필요 없어요!”

깜짝 놀란 소녀의 목소리가 커졌다 작아지자 주변의 시선이 몰리지만 곧 터지는 웃음소리와 함께 흩어졌다. 스팍의 대답에 놀라던 소녀는 이제 얼굴을 가린 채 웃고 있다. 자신의 대답이 잘못된 걸까 고민하던 그는 곧이어 시야를 가리는 커크로 인해 실수를 만회할 기회를 잃고 만다.

“이건 그냥 나오더라. 빵 종류 같은데, 잘 모르겠어 사실.”

“…….”

커크가 내려놓은 접시 위에는 몇 개의 부드러운 덩어리가 놓여 있다. 주문한 메뉴를 설명하는 그의 말이 다 끝나기를 기다려 스팍은 소식을 전했다.

“옆 테이블의 소녀는 네가 잘생겼다고 생각해.”

“뭐? 무슨 얘기야?”

“방금 전 주문을 하러 간 사이에 내게 말하더군.”

“…….”

커크는 스팍의 예상처럼 주변을 두리번거리지 않는다. 그는 고개를 흔들며 짧은 웃음을 흘리고, 스팍에게 되묻는다.

“기다려봐. 너 내가 잘생긴 걸 지금 알았다는 거야?”

“…….”

“그야 우주적인 기준은 잘 모르지만, 지구에선 나도 괜찮은 편이라고.”

스팍도 우주적인 기준은 알지 못했다. 그는 개인적인 관점으로 커크의 다양한 표정과 감정이 풍부한 눈동자가 아름답다고 생각했지만 자신의 그런 평가가 어떻게 받아들여질지 확신할 수 없었고 그래서 아무런 말을 하지 않는다.

 

 

33

 

커크가 주문한 메뉴는 생선튀김과 여러 종의 야채가 함께 나오는 푸짐한 양이었고 스팍이 기름 향을 어색해한 것 외에는 아무런 문제없이 식사를 끝마칠 수 있었다. 시간을 신경 쓸 이유가 없어 느긋하게 식당을 나선 그들은 호숫가를 거닐었다. 스팍은 커크에게 이게 지구인들이 여가를 보내는 일반적인 방식인지 물어봤고 커크는 그렇다고 대답했다.

“식당에서 여럿이 먹는 것 자체가 하나의 여가생활이기도 하지만, 단순히 외식을 하는 행위도 전 지구적으로 그렇게 취급 될 거야. 집이 아닌 곳에서 맛있는 걸 먹는 자체로 즐거움을 얻는 거지.”

“그게 저택을 방문해 때때로 식사를 요청하는 이유였나?”

“아니, 그건 꼭 그런 건 아니야. 말하다 보니 그런 것처럼 들리겠지만 말이지.”

“설사 식사가 목적이었다고 해도 부정적인 행위로는 보이지 않는데.”

“그렇게 말하니 죽을 때까지 아니라고 해야겠는데.”

“어째서?”

“오해를 받기 싫어서라고 하자.”

“…….”

확실한 대답은 나오지 않았지만 스팍의 표정은 커크의 이유를 납득한 걸로 보인다. 커크는 어느새 해가 지기 시작한 눈앞의 자연으로 시선을 돌렸다 황급히 방향을 바꾼다. 경치가 좋고 아늑한 호숫가답게 석양을 즐기는 연인들이 사방에서 그림 같은 장면을 만들고 있었다. 아무래도 경로를 잘 골라야 제대로 된 얘기가 가능할 것 같다. 커크에게는 할 말이 있었고 그들에게는 대화가 필요했다. 적어도, 최소한의 설명이.

 

 

34

 

그리고 커크는 자리를 정했다. 이 뒤로는 조심하라는 듯 호수를 둘러싸고 있던 나무로 된 울타리가 높아지기 시작한 지점이다. 뒤로는 식당가의 소란스러움이 눈으로만 보이고 앞으로 보이는 물가에는 빈 보트 여러 대가 묶여있다. 길에서 보이는 거리였지만 호수를 보려는 이들은 좀처럼 멈추지 않을 위치였고, 풀벌레와 새와 사람이 뒤섞인 주변의 소음은 무형의 벽을 만들기에 충분하다. 만반의 준비가 끝났다는 생각에 커크는 주변을 다시 한 번 둘러봤고 아무 것에도 기대지 않고 서있는 스팍도 그의 결정을 알아차린 것 같다. 뭔지는 모를지라도, 그게 무엇인지 물을 정도는 되는 게 나의 진지한 표정이겠지. 커크는 고개를 돌려 스팍을 응시했고 먼저 나올 말을 기다렸다.

“나에게 할 말이 있는 것 같군.”

“그래. 그건 너도 마찬가지겠지.”

“…….”

“아니라면 내가 먼저 하겠어. 하나는 단순한 정보의 전달이고, 하나는 질문이지. 질문을 듣고 말하기 싫다면 답하지 않아도 괜찮아. 하지만 내가 알려주고 싶은 이야기는 질문의 답과 관련이 깊어서, 먼저 묻지 않고서는 이야기가 힘들어.”

“나는 질문을 회피한 적 없어. 언제나 최선을 다해서 답할 수 있도록 노력했지.”

“이번의 건 그러지 않아도 되는 거야. 최선의 답은 필요 없어. 말하기 싫다면 말하지 말라고.”

“……질문을 들어야만 판단이 가능한 조건이군.”

휴. 커크는 고지식하게 뒷짐을 진 스팍의 바른 자세를 보며 어깨를 늘어뜨린다. 기대섰던 몸을 일으켜 낙엽이 떨어진 물가에 등을 돌리고 선 커크가 묻는다.

“스팍, 왜 지구에 온 거야?”

“이미 답했던 질문이라고 기억하는데.”

“그래. 난 그걸 거짓말이라고 생각하지 않아. 하지만 이유는 언제나 하나일 필요가 없지.”

“…….”

커크의 어깨 너머로 비껴나간 스팍의 눈이 물보다 먼 곳을 향한다. 석양을 받아 따뜻한 색으로 번진 다갈색 눈동자가 평소보다 더 밝게 빛나고, 커크는 잠시 그 평온한 표정에 넋을 잃는다. 석양이 어울리는 얼굴이라고는 생각한 적 없었는데 어째서일까? 많지 않은 나이로도 가끔씩 스팍은 세월을 뛰어넘은 눈빛을 하고는 했다. 마치, 미래의 누군가를 찾는 것처럼.

하지만 스팍은 그런 감상적인 생각에 빠지는 남자가 아니었다. 커크는 그것을 알았고 그래서 그는 군더더기가 없는 말로 질문을 이어간다.

“너의 어머니가 인간이기 때문이야? 그녀를 위해 이곳에 왔어?”

먼 곳을 향한 시선이 그에게 돌아왔다. 어느새 가까워진 거리를 새삼 깨닫게 되자 손바닥에 땀이 차오르지만 고개를 돌릴 수 없다. 커크는 화를 내거나 슬퍼하지 않는 평온한 스팍의 눈을 마주했고 빛이 통과하지 못하는 한 점의 어둠을 본다. 우주의 침묵처럼 끝없이 계속 될 것만 같은, 깊고 깊은 우물처럼 작고 조용한 그것은 스팍의 비밀이 아니다. 그것은 그의 사랑이다. 추락하는 꽃잎을 홀로 바라보는 외로운 야수처럼, 누구의 도움도 받지 못하면서.

“껍질만 남은 몸에서 알 수 있는 건 그 정도겠지.”

“…….”

“나의 어머니는 지구 출신의 인간이야. 나는 그녀를 위해 이곳에 왔지만 지금은 알고 있어. 사실은 그렇지 않다는 걸.”

감정을 숨긴 스팍의 목소리는 그의 눈빛처럼 평온했지만 이야기는 그렇지 않다. 스팍의 이야기는 짧게 얘기할 수 없고 중간을 골라 말할 수 없는 그런 이야기였다.

 

 

35

 

아만다의 정신은 이미 세상에서 사라진지 오래였다. 뇌파의 출현은 점점 빈도가 약해졌고 기계의 도움 없이는 육체를 유지하지조차 못한다. 누구의 잘못도 아닌 사고의 결과였다. 그것이 논리적인 결론이다. 스팍의 집안은 살아남은 벌칸에서 몇 되지 않는 유력한 가문이었지만 부족함 없는 재력으로도 모든 걸 해결하진 못했다. 인간의 육체는 원래가 강인한 종류가 아니었고 정신과 육체의 합치를 이루며 지구의 몇 배로 발전했던 벌칸의 의술에도 한계가 있었다. 그들의 문화에는 죽은 이의 정신을 보존하는 기술이 있었지만 아만다는 그것을 거부했었다.

“어머니는 그들의 방식을 존중했지만 동의하지 못했어. 아마 그녀의 도덕관념으로는 잘못된 행위라고 느껴졌던 것 같아.”

“기억을 옮기는 그런 거 아냐? 복제인간을 이용한 수명연장은, 지구에서도 한때 유행하던 개념인데.”

“기억은 중요치 않아. 중요한 건 독자적인 영혼이지. 신이 사라진 지구에서도 영혼을 아직 믿는지 모르겠지만.”

“…….”

벌칸인 그의 아버지는 그녀의 거부를 이해하지 못했지만 존중했고 그녀의 정신이 소멸하는 기간을 함께 견뎌줬다. 적어도 그때는 그렇다고 생각했다.

“사실은 그것만이 아니었지. 그녀는 아버지와 결혼한 순간부터 벌칸의 한 명으로 생을 살았지만 그래도 그들은 인정하지 못했던 거야. 죽어가는 마지막에서조차.”

정신감응력이 결여된 인간에게는 벌칸의 기술을 혼자 배울 방법도, 실행할 능력도 없었다. 하지만 벌칸의 위원회는 그녀를 거부했고 그들 안에서 살아남기를 불허했으며, 사실상 스팍의 아버지에게는 마지막을 함께 지켜보는 것밖에 방법이 없던 것이다.

“아버지를 원망하지는 않아. 그분에게는 그 이상의 능력이 없었고 위원회의 논리를 무시하는 건 불가능한 분이니까.”

“논리를 무시한다고? 명령을 따르는 걸 그렇게 말하는 거야?”

“인간의 관점과는 달라. 누구도 강요할 수 없는 게 벌칸의 규칙이지. 이성적인 판단으로 동의하지 못하는 의견은 존재가치를 얻지 못해 무로 돌아가니까. 하지만 아버지는 벌칸이고 그분의 이성은 그들의 의견에 동의했던 거야.”

“어머니를 죽게 하는데 동의했다는 건가.”

“아니, 그녀의 정신이 벌칸에게 남기에는 지나치게 감정적이고 비논리적이라는 그들의 판단을 수긍했을 뿐이지.”

“…….”

스팍도 그들의 의견에 명확한 반론을 내놓을 수 없었다. 그래서 그는 어머니를 지켜봤고 그녀의 마지막 노래를 들었으며 체온이 식어간 손을 놓지 않는 아버지에게서 시선을 돌려줬다. 그의 괴로움과 깊은 분노가, 원망할 이 없던 슬픔이 대상을 찾은 건 그 다음이었다.

“어머니의 존재가 사라지면서 내 삶에서 인간의 영향도 함께 사라졌지. 나는 벌칸으로 키워졌고 그들의 논리에 만족하며 수락의 방식을 동의하는 자야. 내가 벌칸이라는 정의에는 아무런 불만이 없어.”

“…….”

“하지만 그들의 눈에는 그렇지 않았어. 그리고 아버지의 눈에도.”

이제는 이름을 부르기 어려워진 아만다의 육체를 뒤로 한 채, 내려진 벌칸의 결정은 아만다의 죽음이 파생시킬 피해로부터 스팍을 지키기 위한 논의에서 나온 것이었고 그들 모두에게는 아무런 악의가 없었다. 그것은 그의 아버지도 마찬가지였다.

“내게 흐르는 인간의 피가 나에게 감정을 주는 게 아니야. 벌칸이 이성을 추구하는 이유는 우리가 너무나 감정적이기 때문이니까. 어머니의 존재가 내게 준 것은 인간의 충동성과 감상적인 무모함이었고 그들이 걱정한 것도 그것이었지. 그래서 내게는, 콜리나를 끝내라는 의견이 제시됐지.”

벌칸의 콜리나(Kolinahr)는 감정의 완벽한 분리로 이성을 자유롭게 하며 의식의 사고를 진화시키는 고유의 기술이었다. 감정을 사라지게 하는 것이 아니라, 그에 대한 필요성으로부터 벗어나 최대한의 편리와 실용성을 추구가 아닌 소유로 얻게 되는 예식. 아무리 큰 슬픔이나 고통이 있어도 사로잡히지 않고 판단할 수 있을 능력.

“처음으로 고려된 의견은 아니었어. 원래가 정해진 수순이었지. 하지만 어머니의 사고로 인해 지연시킨 상태였어. 마지막을 보내게 될 어머니에게 굳이 흔적을 지워 보일 필요는 없었으니까.”

하지만 그들의 걱정은 이미 때를 놓친 충고였다. 스팍은 기계를 통해서라도 숨 쉬고 있는 육체를 어머니가 아니라고 할 수 없었고 아버지의 결정에 최초로 반발했다. 그의 투쟁은 짧았지만 결과는 분명했으며 아버지는 그와 타협했다.

“그분의 기준에 따르자면 완전한 패배였을 거야. 아마 인생에서 유일하게 약해진 시기였겠지. 아내를 잃은 뒤 아들까지 잃고 싶지 않다는 욕망으로 내 어리석은 충동을 허락했으니까.”

스팍은 인생 최초로 욕심을 부렸고 자신의 감정적인 충동을 뒤따랐다. 아만다는 동화를 좋아했었다. 벌칸의 하나로 탈바꿈해 벌칸을 길러낸 그녀가 스팍에게 알려준 유일한 지구가 바로 동화였다. 그녀는 낭만적인 궁전과 용기 있는 공주와 슬기로운 소녀를 사랑했고 장난 많은 청년과 용감한 왕자를 상상했다. 개와, 두꺼비와, 고양이와, 황금소와 파랑새와 나무인형이 말하는 장미와 함께 꿈을 꾸는 비논리적인 세상을 그녀는 즐거워했고 어린 스팍에게 아주 가끔 자신의 그림책을 보여줬다.

지구의 푸른 산에 올라가 장미 정원을 만들겠다는 스팍의 말에 그의 아버지는 아무런 반대를 보이지 않았다. 한때는 아버지의 허락이, 아들이 더 큰 수치를 불러올게 두려워 눈에 띄지 않는 행동에 만족했던 것일지도 모른다고 생각했지만,

“지금은 그렇지 않아. 아마 아버지는 내 비논리적인 행동의 원인과 결과를 나보다 먼저 꿰뚫어 보신 거라고 생각해. 나로서는 갖기 어려운 통찰력이지만 인간과 결혼한 경험으로 얻어진 삶의 지혜일지도 모르지.”

최초에는 명확한 계획이나 목표가 없었다. 위치가 정해진 건 아버지의 결정이었다. 가까운 곳에 언제라도 연락할 수 있는 우주선이 있는데다 인간들의 거주지역과 멀어 잦은 접촉이 적어 이점이라는 그의 의견에 스팍은 동의했고 어머니의 그림자와 함께 새로운 삶을 시작했다. 스팍은 규칙적인 생활로 자신을 관리했고 그녀가 그리워하던 것들로 저택을 채웠다. 푸르고 붉고 노란 장미와 오래된 동화와 지구의 사탕으로 빈 방을 꾸미던 그에게 생각이 돌아온 것은, 어느 날 밤의 산책에서 마주치게 된 인간의 세상이 계기였다. 길에서 싸우고 취해 노래를 부르고 버려진 동물을 주워가고 사랑하는 사람을 원망하는 인간의 세상. 그 번잡하고 어지러운 곳.

그때부터 스팍은 깨닫기 시작했다. 자신은 벌칸의 걱정대로 미친 것이 아니었다. 무가치해 보이는 행동에 집중하며 이제까지의 인생을 간접적으로 거부한 그의 태도는 원인이 명확한 현상이었다. 스팍은 처음으로 벌칸의 삶에 의문을 갖기 시작했고 그의 아버지는 그보다 한 발 앞서 그의 의심을 알아차린 것이다.

하루하루 사라지는 어머니의 흔적을 바라보며 스팍은 그녀의 죽음을 천천히 받아들였다. 그는 동시에, 완전히 같지 않은 속도로 그러나 전무하지 않은 발전으로 자신의 인생을 돌아보기 시작했고, 인간의 삶에 관심을 갖게 됐다. 그녀의 삶을 다시 살겠다는 생각은 아니었다. 그보다는, 그녀의 부재로 뒤바뀔 자신의 인생을 고민하게 된 것에 가까웠고, 그러던 어느날.

스팍은 자신의 정원에 찾아온 커크를 만났다.

 

 

36

 

커크는 스팍의 행동이 죽음을 추모하는 다양한 방법의 하나에 불과하다고 생각했다. 스팍은 아주 긴 장례식을 혼자 치렀고 그건 사실 그렇게 드문 이야기도 아니었다. 사랑하는 사람의 죽음을 애도하며 많은 이들이 모르던 자신을 재발견하곤 했다. 직업을 바꾸거나 책을 쓰는 정도는 얘기 꺼리도 되지 못할 정도로.

“인간의 삶을 고민하고 있는 건 알겠지만 밤 산책은 그만 하는 게 좋겠어.”

“낮의 산책은 괜찮다는 건가?”

“그래.”

“그렇게 되면 저택에 찾아와도 내가 없을 텐데.”

사실을 알릴뿐인 스팍의 목소리에 커크는 헛웃음을 흘렸고 머리를 쓸어 올리며 얼굴을 가린다. 붉어진 뺨으로 얘기할 주제가 아니다. 그는 목을 가다듬었고 자신의 두 번째 목표를 기억해낸다.

“여기 와서 느꼈을 거라고 생각해. 사람이 많은 곳에 가라고. 외계인 한 둘이 섞여도 티가 나지 못하는 그런 곳에.”

“그래서 이곳을 소개했군.”

“꼭 그것만은 아니지만 경험해야 알 거라고 생각했지. 이건 비교도 하지 못하는 활기찬 도시가 지구에도 아직은 몇 개 남아있어. 그리고, 어.”

“…….”

“너는 뭘 해도 잘 하는데다 정말이지 징그러울 정도로 큰 장미꽃을 키워내지만, 그래도 남은 인생을 흙만 만지며 살 건 아니잖아?”

“식물학은 존경받는 학문이지. 가볍게 무시할 대상이 아니라고 생각되는데.”

“하지만 넌 벌칸 과학 아카데미를 졸업했잖아! 거기는 이 망해버린 지구의 대학에도 논문이 소개되는 수준이라고!”

“…….”

어느새 해가 진 하늘에는 달과 별이 떠있었고 호수의 물 위로 흰 그림자를 만드는 우주의 자취를 보며 커크는 스팍에게 행성연방 아카데미를 얘기했다.

“연방이 학교를 다시 열거야. 군대에 뺏긴 걸 많이 되찾아온 모양이거든.”

“그 둘이 다른 줄 몰랐어.”

“사실 구분이 잘 되지 않지만 그래도 이쪽은 평화적인 모토를 갖고 있으니까. 제대로 그렇게 되려면 시간이 걸리겠지만…….”

샌프란시스코라는 장소도 추천의 이유 중 하나였다. 항구와 함께 다인종의 문화에 원천을 둔 도시는 전쟁기간에도 독자적인 활동으로 우주교류의 맥을 이었고 아마 지구에서 외계인이 제일 많은 도시의 하나일 것이다.

“넌 이미 벌칸 아카데미를 졸업했으니 준비가 많이 필요하지도 않을 거야. 겨울의 시작에 맞출 수 있다고.”

“…….”

어두워진 하늘을 배경으로 스팍의 까만 머리카락이 바람에 흔들린다. 커크는 흐트러진 앞머리를 바르게 해주고 싶은 충동을 느끼고, 그럴 때마다 하던 대로 서둘러 말을 잇는다. 이젠 습관이 될 것만 같다.

“기본은 사년이라고 알고 있지만 너는 아마 조기졸업을 할 테니 삼 년으로 쳐야겠다. 샌프란은 큰 도시고, 나도 취직할 수 있을 만큼 잡다한 동네니까, 룸메이트를 할 수도 있지.”

“아카데미를 가는 게 아니라?”

“아. 그건…….”

커크는 저도 모르게 당황한 스스로가 원망스럽지만 이젠 감출 수가 없어진다. 말이 멎은 그가 스팍의 얼굴에 드러난 호기심을 알아본다.

 

 

37

 

산으로 돌아왔을 때는 이미 자정에 가까워진 시간이었다. 시동이 멈춘 차에서 내리려던 스팍이, 인사를 나눈 뒤에도 할 말이 있어 보이는 커크의 눈을 알아본다.

“짐, 할 말이 남아 있어?”

“뭐? 아니, 내일 보자고. 그리고 내가 말한 거 잘 생각해 보고.”

“…….”

스팍은 자신에게 아카데미를 추천하면서 본인은 제외시키는 커크의 태도가 의아했다. 명확한 거부가 아닌 변명이 이어져 의문이 커진다. 커크는 고등학교 졸업을 하지 않아 입학이 쉽지 않다는 엉성한 말로 핑계를 댔지만 그 정도는 학업능력채점의 시험을 통과하는 걸로 손쉽게 대체가 가능하다. 거기다 그는 군대에 자원한 경험이 있다. 정부 주체의 학교에서 군복무 기록에 부가적인 이득이 없을 수 없다. 커크의 입학이 곤란한 상황이라면 그의 어머니부터가 권유하지도 않았을 것이다.

어쩌면 어머니에 대한 반항일지도 모르지. 스팍은 아버지에게 반항하는 자신의 일부를 떠올리며 생각을 보류했다. 다음 기회로 미루는 행위였지만 그들에겐 시간이 있었고 할 말을 하지 않는 커크의 이유 모를 망설임도 그와 비슷한 이유일 것만 같다.

 

38

 

커크의 방문은 예전과 비슷한 횟수였지만 그들의 활동은 달라졌다. 정원에 왔을 때 커크는 스팍에게 아카데미를 이야기했고 다음의 외출을 계획했다. 그들의 외출은 정해진 규칙 없이 늘어나 있었다. 스팍은 커크와 함께 오래된 도서관을 찾아갔고 몇 권의 장서를 기부했다. 커크는 스팍에게 예술을 좋아하냐 물었고 조각을 좋아한다는 그를 골동품 시장으로 안내했다. 그들은 함께 절벽의 끝을 둘러봤고 앞뒤로 지평선만이 보이는 주립도로의 한 중간에 차를 세운 채 하늘을 바라봤다. 스팍은 구경거리가 없는 지구의 구석에서 커크와 함께 순간을 나눴고 가끔씩 닿을 것처럼 가까워지는 그의 손을 쳐다보다 들키기도 했다. 그들에겐 시간이 있었고 그 시간은 빠르지도 느리지도 않게 적절한 속도로 서로를 알게 해줬다. 이제는 조금 더, 다음이 다가오는 걸 느낄 수 있을 만큼.

하지만 시간은 그들의 세상에서만 흐르는 게 아니었다.

 

 

39

 

가을의 끝이 다가온 쌀쌀한 어느 날 정원의 새싹 위에 지붕을 씌우던 스팍은 아만다의 죽음을 통보받았다. 생전의 그녀와 놀랍도록 흡사하지만 빈틈없이 매끄러운 인공지능의 목소리를 통해 전해 듣게 된 어머니의 죽음은 두 번째라고 덜한 것이 되지 못했다. 예상하고 기다려온 주제에 끔찍해하고 믿지 못하는 감정의 폭주는 한 번을 겪는다고 익숙해지는 종류가 아니다.

 

 

40

 

커크는 시체를 본 적이 있었고 그 수는 하나가 아니었으며 적지 않은 마지막 말도 들어본 적 있었다. 그래서 그는 먼지가 될 것처럼 가벼워진, 빈껍데기 같은 아만다의 시체에 놀라지 않았다. 그녀의 끝은 모래시계가 떨어지듯 일정한 속도로 다가온 약속이었고 소설의 마지막 장처럼 당연한 맺음말이었다. 그는 새싹에 보호막을 씌우듯 시체를 정리하는 스팍을 도왔고 바짝 마른 손을 가지런히 모아놓는 두 손의 떨림을 지켜봤다. 연락이 필요한 상대에게는 이미 연락이 가 있었고 스팍에게는 기다리는 것밖에 할 일이 없었다. 그래서 커크는 그의 곁에 앉아 손을 내밀었지만 스팍은 고개를 저었고 한 가지 부탁만을 들어 달라 말했다.

“나에게는 혼자 있을 시간이 필요해. 아버지가 오기 전까지는 방해 없이 명상을 끝내놓고 싶어.”

스팍의 요청에 커크는 고개를 끄덕였고 저택을 나왔다. 창백해진 얼굴을 수없이 떠올리며 계단을 내려온 그는 정문을 향하던 중 일 하던 그대로 팽개쳐진 정원의 구석을 보게 됐고 걸음을 계속하지 못한다. 장미를 다듬고 덤불을 자르던 스팍의 가위와 이름 모를 도구들과 겹쳐진 장막과 작은 기계를, 흙이 묻은 삽 하나까지 다 모아 한편에 모아둔 커크는 손에 묻은 흙을 털어내지 않았고 그대로 쥔 채 산을 내려왔다. 죽음이 만들어내는 허전함은 크기와 상관없는 깊이였고 손에서 사라지는 차가운 부스러기마저 아쉬운 기분이었다.

 

 

41

 

그리고 며칠 동안 커크는 스팍을 만나지 못한다. 습관처럼 매일 산을 갔지만 올라가지 않고서 바라보기만 한다. 커크는 벌칸의 장례식을 알지 못했고 아만다의 죽음이 그런 마지막을 가질지조차 확신하지 못했다. 그들은 그런 이야기를 한 적 없었다. 어느 밤에는 하늘을 지나간 낯선 모양의 셔틀크래프트를 본 것도 같지만 누구에게도 말하지 않았고 매일 어딜 가냐고 묻는 어머니에게는 일이 생겼다는 대답으로 대화를 막았다.

커크는 스팍이 걱정됐고 그가 그리웠다. 커크는 스팍의 손을 잡지 못한 마지막이 계속해서 떠올랐고 창백한 얼굴의 커진 눈동자가 머릿속을 떠나지 않았고 하지 못한 말들이 안타까워 속이 상한다. 후회의 순간에는 언제나, 이제껏 보낸 모든 시간들이 여유를 부리며 낭비된 것만 같아진다.

 

 

42

 

커크가 마침내 스팍을 만나게 된 것은 아만다의 죽음이 일어난 지 열 하루째 되는 날이었다. 칠일 째 되는 날 찾아왔던 그는 대답 없는 정문 앞에서 불 켜진 저택을 바라보다 돌아갔고 구일 째 되는 날 찾아왔던 그는 정원을 망치며 늘어서 있는 낯선 후버카 세대를 노려보다 돌아갔다. 스팍은 이층의 침실 창문에서 그의 눈을 봤고 철창을 붙드는 두 손을 봤고 지쳐 흔들리는 금발을 봤다. 이제는 아무도 없는, 정말로 텅 비어버린 저택 안에서 스팍은 닫힌 창문을 열지 않았고 무거운 천 사이로 커크의 뒷모습을 바라보기만 했다.

스팍은 자신에게 필요한 것이 결단이 아니라 실행할 용기라는 걸 알았다. 하지만 그에게 있는 것은 그 밖의 모든 것들이다. 시계를 보지 않고도 알 수 있는 시간이 귀찮아질 정도로 수없이 많은 감각이 스팍을 괴롭혔고 매일을 미루게 했지만 그는 이미 결정을 내렸고 그렇다면 따라야 했다. 그것만이 남아있는 선택지였다.

열 하루째 되는 날 오후 세시 사십분에 스팍은 창에서 눈을 돌린다. 계단을 내려와 현관을 통과한 그는 정문을 열라고 아만다에게 명령했고 앉을 곳조차 없는 맨 바닥에 서서 커크에게 마지막 인사를 고했다.

 

 

43

 

스팍이 자신의 결정을 알렸을 때 커크가 한 말은 길지 않았다.

“도대체 무슨 얘기야.”

물음표가 붙지 않은 단조로운 억양은 질문이 아닌 반어법일까. 스팍은 습관적인 의문을 억누르며 자신의 말을 반복했다.

“나는 내일 이곳을 떠나. 콜리나를 완수하기로 결정했기 때문에, 귀환이 있을지는 확실하지 않고. 이것이 우리의 마지막 인사일 수도 있지. 장수와 번영을 누리길 바라며 앞으로의 인생에 원하는 바가 이뤄지기를,”

“도대체 무슨 얘기냐고.”

“……바라네.”

커크의 얼굴은 이제 원래의 표정으로 돌아와 있다. 힘이 들어간 눈매는 새파란 불꽃이 일렁이는 것처럼 생동감 넘치고 짙은 눈썹과 함께 상대의 주의를 끌어 모은다. 색이 옅은 입술이 이를 보이며 벌어졌다 다물어지자 자연스레 늘어져 있던 손이 주먹을 쥔다. 손등에서 시작된 근육의 긴장이 팔을 따라 올라가며 모양과 부피를 한층 강조하면 둥글게 일어선 어깨에 저절로 시선이 이어지고, 바라보던 상대는 누구라도 처음으로 눈을 돌린다. 당장이라도 주먹이 날아올 것만 같은 상황에서 일어나는 본능적인 현상을, 자신의 육체적 반응을 느리게 쫓아가며 스팍은 커크의 주먹 쥔 손을 바라봤다. 그가 알지 못하던 커크의 표정조차 낯설지 않아 반가운 마음이 들고 마지막으로 보게 된 것이 다행이라 생각된다.

하지만 더는 기뻐할 수 없다. 스팍은 커크의 화난 목소리에 고개를 든다.

“도대체 왜? 아버지의 명령이야? 넌 그런 걸 듣지 않아도 되잖아?”

“이번의 결정은 온전히 나의 몫이었어.”

“그러면 왜 가겠다는 거야?”

“그게 옳다고 결정했기 때문이지.”

“누가? 누구에게? 도대체 뭐가 옳은 건데?”

“…….”

조금씩 커진 목소리처럼 가까워진 커크에게선 숲의 냄새가 났다. 자신을 보기 위해 몇 번이나 저 산길을 걸어 올라왔을까. 한 번도 생각해본 적 없어 떠오르지 않는 숫자가 스팍은 이상했다. 그러나 지금의 자신은 어차피 정상이 아니다. 시시각각 떠오르는 수만 가지 상념은 다 하찮은 것들이고 중요한 이야기에 방해가 된다. 스팍은 숨을 골랐고 오랜 시간 준비해둔 자신의 이유를 설명했다.

“짐, 나는 지금 정상이 아니야.”

“…….”

“나는 인간과 달라. 나는 벌칸이고, 감정의 무게를 감당치 못하면 그 끝에는 파멸만이 기다리고 있지. 과장된 표현이 아닌 사실로 우리의 역사가 증명하고 있어.”

“너는 벌칸이 아니야. 어차피 네가 태어날 때 벌칸은 세상에 없었어.”

“……태어난 장소로 결정될 만큼 쉬운 선택이 아니지. 나는 벌칸으로 자랐고 그것은 필요로 인해 결정된 일이었어. 내 몸에는 인간의 피가 함께 하고, 내 영혼에는…… 그녀의 그림자가 새겨져 있지만 그것들이 나를 바꾸진 못해. 내가 되기 위해 나는 끊임없이 노력해야 하고 지금의 나는 부족해. 또는 지나쳐 넘치고 있지.”

“…….”

“나는 슬픔과 허무함을 예상했어. 한차례 겪었던 분노를 대비했고, 세상에 대한 불신을 짐작했고, 아버지에 대한 무분별한 미움이나 스스로에 대한 실망을 각오했지만…….”

스팍은 작아진 자신의 목소리가 낯설어진다. 사실 그는 이미 자신의 모든 게 낯설어진지 오래다. 그의 세상은 이미 전혀 다른 색으로 변해 있었고 눈앞의 상대는 아직도 유일한 존재였지만 더는 바라볼 용기가 생기지 않는다.

“나는 그 모두를 감당하지 못했지.”

“…….”

“아버지가 옳았던 거야. 나는 그녀만큼 강하지 못해.”

스팍은 흐릿해진 시야를 느낀다. 그는 자신의 불규칙한 심장박동을 느끼고 열이 오르는 머리를 느끼고 차가워지는 손바닥을 느꼈다. 떨리기 시작한 것이 다리인지 아니면 온 몸인지 알고 싶지 않아 숨이 막힌다. 슬픔과 그리움과 외로움을 참으며 내일을 살아가고 새로운 행복을 찾는 인간의 삶은 스팍에게 너무나 무거웠고, 그는 도망쳐야 했다.

 

 

44

 

그리고 커크는 스팍의 얼굴을 알아본다. 보지 않고 지내온 오래된 거울이 그를 보고 소리 지른다. 꼭 다문 입술과 창백한 얼굴과 검게 그림자 진 눈동자 너머에서 들리는 비명과 울음과 원망이 한 순간에 기억 속에서 되살아나 커크의 귓가에 이명을 울리고 목을 조르지만 그는 숨을 몰아쉬고 손을 내민다. 잊을 수 없는 악몽을 품고서 일어나는 아침처럼 속삭인다.

“울어도 괜찮아. 소리 지르고 비명을 지르라고. 나를 때려도 괜찮고 눈을 감아도 괜찮아. 술을 마셔도 괜찮고 싸움을 해도 괜찮아. 하지만 도망쳐선 안 돼. 바닥을 뒹굴고서 일어나면 되는 거야.”

커크는 눈물을 삼킨다. 거울속의 자신에게 기도처럼 되뇌던 나지막한 목소리가, 이제는 잊은 줄 알았던 애원이 그대로 돌아와 그의 세상을 채우고 눈앞의 손을 붙잡는다. 절대로 잊지 못할 전날의 죽음과 간밤의 악몽을 모두 끌고서.

 

 

45

 

그러나 스팍은 커크의 말이 이해되지 않는다. 한 방울의 눈물이 떨어진다면 다시는 그치지 않을게 분명한데, 어떻게 울 수 있겠어.

그래서 그는 어깨를 움츠리고 손을 뿌리친다. 세상을 뒤집어쓴 슬픔에 지친 자신이 부끄러워 고개를 돌리고 등을 보인다. 어린 그에게 울어도 괜찮다고 말하던 누군가의 기억에 스팍의 정신이 흔들리고 숨이 막힌다.

“스팍, 제발. 이런 건 버릴 수 있는 기억이 아니야. 살덩어리처럼 잘라내 봤자 소용이 없어. 괴로움과 슬픔을 갖고서 계속 살아가야 해. 고집부리고 징그럽게 버텨야 한다고.”

나는 그러지 못해. 스팍은 어머니의 얼굴이 떠올라 몸을 굳힌다. 그러자 어머니의 얼굴이 떠오르지 않아 눈앞이 새까맣다. 그는 비명을 지르고 싶지만 입이 열리지 않고 손발이 거추장스럽지만 만져지지 않는다. 짐, 나는 그러지 못해.

내가 손을 내밀면 잡을 수 있었어.

 

 

46

 

“내가 손을 내밀면 잡을 수 있었어. 우주선이 불시착한 행성은 아무도 살 수 없는 황무지고 돌과 흙뿐인 산은 발 딛는 곳마다 부서졌지. 절벽을 바라보고 선 아버지와 내가 발밑의 진동을 먼저 느끼지만 이미 늦었어. 비스듬히 기울어진 표면이 하나씩 떨어져 나가며 아버지가 이동되자 내 눈 앞에는 내밀어진 손이 있어. 나는 생각하지. 손을 잡아야 한다고. 하지만 잡지 못해. 내가 손을 내밀면 잡을 수 있었어. 하지만 잡지 못했지. 생각을 하느라 놓친 거야. 나는 어머니의 손을 잡기 위해서도 생각을 해야만 하는 끔찍한 것이라서, 그래서, 그런데도 나는,”

그래서 스팍은 고개를 숙인다. 그런데도 나는 또다시 어머니를 잡지 못했어. 어지러운 세상에 삼켜지고 싶다는 듯 숙여진 머리와 떨리는 입술을 보며 커크는 소리친다. 사람을 죽인 건 나야.

사실은 소리치지 못한다. 입을 열어 말해도 나오지 않는 소리에 커크는 눈을 깜박이고 입술을 깨문다. 주저앉은 어깨를 끌어안고 떨리는 목소리로 고백한다.

“사람을 죽인 건 나야.”

“…….”

“지구의 전쟁은 추악해. 이미 개싸움이나 마찬가지지. 열두 살 때부터 끌려온 아이들에게 약을 먹여서는 열다섯이 되면 벌써 키가 나보다 커져. 처음엔 몰랐지만 나중엔 알고도 막을 수 없었어. 굶주린 사람들은 몸을 팔고 몸을 먹고, 총알이 박힌 눈으로 구걸하지. 신이 사라진 지구에도 지옥은 있었고 난 그곳을 갔다 왔어. 그리고 우리는 모두 모른 체하지. 너무 먼 곳의 이야기라 누구도 관심 없다고. 하지만 우리는 달을 가고 별을 넘는데, 어떻게 그게 멀 수가 있겠어. 어떻게 같은 땅 위에서 내가 살아있을 수 있겠냐고.”

답이 없는 질문이 의미 없이 반복되다 으스러진다. 커크는 흠뻑 젖은 눈을 깜박여 스팍의 얼굴을 찾고 소리친다. 멈춰버린 시간과 함께 묶인 것처럼 하얗게 질린 얼굴에 애원한다.

“하지만 그래도 살아야 해. 알겠어 스팍? 살아야 한다고. 자신을 포기하지 말고 끌어안고서, 어둡고 흉측한 상처를 버리겠다고 팔다리를 자르지 말고 일어서야 한다고.”

“…….”

“못하겠으면 기어가도 괜찮고 울어도 괜찮아. 제발. 고통을 막겠다고 무슨 짓을 해도 괜찮지만 너를 버리면 안돼. 그러면 누구도 찾지 못하게 돼.”

“하지만 어떻게 그럴 수 있어.”

하지만 어떻게 그럴 수 있냐고. 눈을 뜨기도 괴롭고 숨을 쉬기도 괴로운데 어떻게 살아갈 수 있냐고 묻는 스팍에게 커크가 대답한다. 우리가 만났으니까.

 

 

47

 

커크는 지옥을 걸었다. 먼 곳의 하늘은 땅과 색이 같았지만 그곳이 지옥인 이유는 그것만이 아니다. 담배와 술과 약은 언제나 끊이지 않는 배급품이고 어느 날 문득 고민하게 만든다. 약을 하지 않기 위해선 내가 죽는 수밖에 없지 않을까. 마치, 사람이 살기 위해 사람을 죽이는 것처럼? 허무한 농담에 킬킬거린 그림자는 익숙한 얼굴이라 이름도 필요 없이 서로를 위로한다. 어차피 그들의 위로는 아무런 도움이 못되고, 반복되는 비극에 무감각해진 육체는 정신을 지배하며 사고를 마비시킨다.

커크는 어느 날 살아난다. 죽었던 걸까 궁금한 순간은 자주 찾아오지 않고 떠오르는 기억들은 지나치게 선명하다. 그는 거울을 보지 못하고 잠을 자고 맛을 느끼지 못하고 밥을 먹는다. 슬프다고 말하기 지겨운 현실이 간밤의 악몽으로 변해 그를 찾아오고 눈을 마주치지 못하던 동료들을 하나 둘 잊게 된다. 그들도 나를 잊었을까 바라게 되는 순간엔 눈을 감을 수밖에 없고 그러다 보면 다시 아침이다.

그리고 커크는 스팍을 만난다. 다 똑같은 색으로 번져버린 세상에서 징그럽게 큰 푸른 장미를 바라보고 감탄한다.

“내가 살지 않았다면 너를 만나지 못했을 거야. 의미 없는 만남에서 나는 웃고 밥을 먹고 너를 좋아하게 됐지. 그러니까 스팍, 살아야 하는 거야. 망가진 마음을 버리지 않고 살아남아서는, 너로 남아야 해.”

그리고 나를 나로 바라봐 줘. 늦어버린 고백은 덜해지지 못할 무게로 힘겹게 말을 걸고 붙들린 손에서 전해지는 목소리는 두 겹 세 겹으로 겹쳐지며 스팍의 마음을 위로하고 애원하지만, 그렇지만 그의 마음은 이미 너무 다쳐있어서.

작별 인사를 끝내지 못하고 일어선 스팍이 등을 돌린다. 커크가 눈을 깜박이자 문이 닫히고 자신은 어느새 닿을 수 없는 밖에 서 있다. 멈췄던 시간이 순식간에 흘러가 밤이 왔는지, 새까만 눈물에 눈이 멀었는지 그는 알 수 없어진다.

 

 

48

 

차가 없는 도로의 한가운데에서 멈춰 있던 바이크가 넘어진다. 흐린 하늘에 나타났던 외계의 우주선이 환상처럼 지워진 뒤에도 세상은 그 자리에 있다. 구름조차 흩어지지 않고 그대로다.

 

 

49

 

커크가 저택에 돌아온 날은 첫눈이 내린 다음의 아침이다. 겨울이 시작된 산길은 얼어붙은 나뭇가지에 발을 찔리기 쉽다. 위노나는 그에게 잔소리하지 않지만 그녀의 침묵은 사포로 만들어진 이불 같이 피할 길이 없었다. 원래는 손바닥만 하던 게 어느덧 그렇게 커져 있다. 하지만 커크는 아무데도 가고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 정신을 차리니 다시 이 자리다.

오랜만이라서 길을 찾기가 어려웠다. 눈에 덮여 사라진 길도 한 몫을 했다. 경사가 가파른 중간의 어딘가부터 오히려 쉬워졌다. 많아지는 나무 덕에 점점이 드러난 바닥이 늘어났다. 뭐든 시작이 어려운 법이지. 위노나의 목소리로 떠오른 말은 흔한 격언은, 세월이 흘러도 살아남은 이야기가 다 그렇듯 인정하는 것만으로는 아무것도 변하지 않는 그런 말이다. 커크는 오늘이 과연 시작일지가 불현 듯 궁금해진다. 이것 역시, 끝나지 않고서는 알 수가 없겠지만, 어쩌면 알지 못하면서도 정해야 하는 일이 아닐까. 모든 신념이 다 그렇듯이.

 

 

50

 

정문에서는 누구도 그에게 답하지 않는다. 커크는 몇 번이나 아만다를 부르려다 말아버린다. 그녀의 이름을 부르기란 아직 불가능하다. 어차피 소용없는 일이었다. 한참동안 문가를 살핀 그는 숨겨져 있던 카메라와 스피커를 발견하고 연결이 끊어진 상태를 확인한다. 어쩌면 어울리는 시작일지도 모르지. 이상하게 무감각한 마음으로 커크는 담장을 따라 걸었다. 눈높이까지 눈이 쌓여있는 굴곡을 따라 걷던 그가 마음을 정한 건 자신보다 먼저 담을 넘은 누군가의 흔적을 본 직후였다. 청솔모일까? 부산하게 흩어진 눈과 슬그머니 드러난 덩굴을 보며 커크는 주머니에 있던 손을 꺼낸다. 장갑을 끼지 않은 자신에 대한 원망은 이미 오는 길에서 할 만큼 했다. 전류도 무엇도 지키지 않는 벽은 별게 아니었고 넘어가는 과정엔 어려울 게 없었다. 커크는 그렇게, 눈이 덮여있는 정원의 구석에 다시 발을 들였다. 찍히는 발자국은 이상한 만족을 주려다가도 마음을 허하게 만들어 급히 시선을 돌리게 만든다.

정원은 생각보다 더 망가져 있었다. 그럴 것 같아 각오한 마음도 실제로 보게 된 현실에는 속아 넘어간 기분이 된다. 몇 번의 비와 한 번의 첫눈만으로 파괴된 형상들을 보자 속이 메슥거린다. 어쩌면 내가 빈속에 운동을 한 탓이겠고. 어지러운 머리를 흔들며 걸어가던 그가 하얗게 눈이 쌓인 바닥 위에서 자주색 봉오리를 집어 든다. 최근까지 견뎠거나 피어난 지 얼마 안 된 것만 같다. 이 눈밭 아래에는 이렇게, 이제부터가 시작일 녀석들이 제법 있을지 모른다.

되는대로 걷던 걸음이 어느새 계단에 닿았다. 언제나 조용하던 현관 입구가 유난히 커 보이지만 망설이는 마음은 없다. 차갑게 식은 금속을 더듬어 손자국을 찾자 기운이 부족한 것처럼 느리게 잠금장치가 열렸다. 차단된 뒤에도 남아있는 비상전력이겠지. 우연을 행운으로 만들겠다 결심한 것처럼 커크의 손이 재빨리 문을 열지만 텅 빈 벽을 보고선 멈칫거릴 수밖에 없다. 사치스러울 만큼 화려하던 천이 사라진 자리에는 아무것도 없는 빈 공간만이 그를 기다리고 있고 겹쳐지며 떠오르는 기억의 갑작스러운 공격에 덜커덕 심장이 들썩이지만.

무엇이라도 기다리고 있다면 된 게 아닐까.

 

 

51

 

커크는 돌을 가져왔다. 정원엔 널린 게 돌이었다. 서너 걸음을 걷다가 내려놓고 싶어지는 큰 걸 골라와 현관에 놓자 묵직한 철문이 닫히지 못하게 된다. 잠깐 기운을 쓰니 땀이 배어나와 추위도 덜해진다. 붉게 언 손을 억지로 해동시킨 것 같아 미안한 마음이 든 그가 열린 현관문을 돌아본 뒤 계단에 나와 앉았다. 하얀 눈이 칠해진 정원의 여기저기 남아있는 색은 많지 않지만 하나같이 눈을 잡아끄는 생기가 느껴진다. 그렇게 오래 공들여 키운 놈들이 이정도 날씨에 죽을 리 없지. 땅에는 아직도 남아있는 게 많을 테고 창고를 뒤지면 없는 게 없을 것도 같다. 커크는, 누구도 스팍의 도구나 씨앗을 가져가지 않았을 거란 확신이 든다. 저택의 일층을 장식처럼 채우고 있던 것들도 스팍이 가져가진 않았을 거다.

커크는 고개를 숙인다. 하얀 눈을 너무 오래 보고 있었는지 눈이 아려왔다.

 

 

52

 

예전처럼 밖에 나가는 커크에게 위노나는 여전히 아무 것도 묻지 않는다. 거리의 위성방송에서 늘어나는 행성연방 아카데미의 소식을 들을 때마다 신경이 쓰이지만 그뿐이었다. 찾아볼 생각은 들지 않았다. 겨울은 느긋하게 추워졌고 그는 새 겨울옷을 산다. 산을 다니자니 아무래도 하나쯤 필요했다. 그는 전처럼 정원을 다녔지만 하는 일이 많아져 더 늦게 돌아온다.

저택의 수도는 끊어져 있지 않았다. 최신기술로 꾸며진 부엌이 중단된 상태라도 저택 뒤의 수도에선 물이 콸콸 흘렀다. 처음의 며칠은 눈을 털어내는 걸로도 시간이 부족했다. 뭐가 다칠지 알 수 없어 조심스럽게 잎을 털고 가지를 흔드는 손은 누구를 흉내 내기엔 한참 멀었어도 그럭저럭 쓸 만하다. 크리스마스가 지나갈 쯤엔 잘라낼 게 뭔지를 구분하게 됐다. 조금씩 공부하니 똑같이 가느다란 이파리가 어떻게 다른지 알 것도 같다. 부엌과 뒤뜰이 연결된 통로를 오고 가며 창고의 도구를 쓰던 커크가 숨겨져 있는 미닫이문을 열어본 것도 그쯤이다. 아마도 옛날의 구조도에서 살아남은 몇 안 되는 부분일 좁은 찬장에서 그는 포장된 그대로 낡아버린 사탕과 과자와 통조림을 발견하지만 이해하지 못한다. 그러다 기억해 낸다. 맛을 모르는 것들로 그녀의 방을 꾸며놓던 스팍이 떠오르자 어쩔 줄 모르게 된다. 충동적으로 움직인 손이 작은 상자를 열어본 것은 한참 뒤였고 커크는 하얗게 표면이 건조해진 초콜릿을 씹어 삼켰다.

일층도 잘 다니지 않게 된 어느 날 또 눈이 왔다. 햇빛이 하얗던 겨울의 오후에 희끄무레해진 하늘을 보며 커크는 예감했고 곧이어 내리는 눈을 맞으며 도구를 정리했다. 일층의 창고에 갖다 놓은 그의 물건이 어느새 늘어나 있어 이제는 몸을 기대는 게 고작이다. 남아있는 식수를 데워 스테인리스 컵에 담아 손에 쥐자 붉게 언 손이 녹았다. 뜨거운 김을 내뿜는 컵을 들고서 커크는 복도를 걸어 오랜만에 저택의 현관에 섰다. 바람이 없어 공중을 떠다니는 흰 눈은 물위에 떨어진 먼지 같다. 어설프게 씌워놓은 구석의 보호막을 걱정할 날씨가 아닌데도 뭔가 빠뜨린 것처럼 눈썹이 찌푸려진다.

버려져 있던 책들이 떠오른 건 그때였다. 왜 이제껏 잊고 있었지 싶어 멍해지지만 이유도 알 것 같다. 몸을 돌려 복도 끝에 시선을 주자 계단이 보인다. 아무래도 일부러, 보여도 보지 않은 척 지나쳐왔다. 미지근해진 컵을 내려놓은 그가 주머니에 손을 꽂고서 계단을 향해 다가간다. 남아있다는 확신은 없지만 가져갔을 것 같지도 않다.

이층으로 올라가자 차가운 공기가 맡아지고 어디선가 바람이 불어온다. 열려있는 창문이 있는 걸까 찾아봐야겠다는 생각이 든다. 단 하나 기억하는 문을 밀어 열자 그 자리에 그대로 모든 게 있다. 책꽂이에 골라져 있는 책의 이름도 낯이 익다. 벽 하나를 차지하던 작은 콘솔의 모니터는 보이지 않지만, 그건 그럴 거라 생각했던 일이라 서운하지 않았다. 켜진 걸 본 적 없는 무채색의 덩어리는 기억속의 모습마저 흐릿해 보고 싶은 생각조차 들지 않는다.

 

 

53

 

책을 읽기 위해 전등을 가져다 놓은 뒤로 커크는 점점 더 길게 저택에 머물렀다. 추워진 날씨 때문에 해가 진 뒤엔 산을 내려가기 싫은 탓도 컸다. 새해가 된 어느 날 위노나의 휠체어가 작아졌다. 어디가 어떻게 나아진 건지 물어볼 생각은 들지 않지만 그렇다고 기쁘지 않은 건 아니었다. 작아진 휠체어는 이제 계단도 올라갈 수 있고 그녀는 커크의 방문 앞에서 잠을 깨운다.

“언제 온 거니?”

“…….”

잠에 취한 머리는 손을 들어 올려 인사하는 게 고작이다. 해를 피해 뒤척이던 그는 한숨이 없는 그녀의 목소리를 듣는다.

“며칠을 있던 거야? 얼어 죽으려고 그래?”

커크는 대답하지 않지만 사실상 할 말도 없었다. 위노나의 따져 묻는 말투는 남의 할 말을 없게 만들곤 했다. 그가 어디에서 하루 종일 뭘 하는지 그녀가 모를 거란 생각은 한 적 없지만 앞에서 얘기하는 건 처음이었다. 자신은 산에 올라가지 못한다고 한탄한 그녀는 새 커뮤니케이터를 던져준 뒤 계단을 내려갔다.

 

 

54

 

커크가 처음 장미를 심은 날은 최저 기온이 기록을 갱신 중이던 일월의 말일이었다. 얼은 땅에 구멍을 내는 기계는 조절이 힘들었지만 사람의 손으로 하기 힘든 걸 많이 해줬다. 뿌리의 구분은 아직 힘든 일이었고 언제 어떻게 뭐가 피어날지는 솔직히 잘 모르지만 서두를 건 아무것도 없었다. 커크는 처음으로 빈 땅을 채워 넣고서 조금이나마 기분이 좋아진다.

 

 

55

 

샌프란시스코는 어쩔 수 없이 갔다 왔다. 파이크를 기억하냐고 묻는 위노나에게 커크는 고개를 흔들었고 그녀는 장례식에 온 아버지의 친구라고 설명하지만 다섯 살짜리의 기억에는 누가 친구고 누가 아닌지 남아있지 않다. 얼핏 떠오르는 제복의 그림자는 칙칙한 색깔이고 커크는 울지 않고서 묘지에 따라갔었다. 뭐가 뭔지 모를 나이라 누구도 뭐라 하지 않았다.

“추도문을 읽었던 게 그 사람이야. 너를 만나고 싶다고 연락이 왔어.”

“왜요?”

“궁금하면 네가 물어보라고.”

“…….”

학기의 시작은 5월이었고 커크는 행성연방 아카데미의 인기를 알고 있었다. 파이크는 3월에 마지막으로 치러질 입학시험을 내밀었고 아버지의 이름을 강요했다. 학교를 떠난 이후 짐 커크의 눈을 보고서 조지 커크를 들먹거린 사람은 그가 처음이었다.

“나는 우주에 관심 없고 장교 노릇엔 더 관심 없어요.”

“자네의 기록은 이미 내 손에 있어. 아니라도, 그따위로 하는 말은 아무도 믿지 않을 걸,”

짧은 만남은 뒤숭숭한 기분으로 끝났지만 커크는 무엇도 결정하지 않고서 차에 돌아왔고 도시를 둘러본다. 오지 않아도 될 자리에 온 건 핑계가 필요해서였나 싶다. 인파로 북적거리는 정신없는 거리를 구경하다 노점의 카페에 주저앉은 그가 지나가는 행인들을 바라본다. 그의 예상대로, 지나가는 사람 중 열에 하나는 다른 데서 만나기 힘든 모양새였다. 눈에 띄는 모두가 외계인은 아니지만 그게 더 호감이 간다. 생김이 다른 육체보다 더 괴상한 몰골이 이곳에는 드물지 않다. 어디의 누구라도 섞일 수 있을 것처럼 자유로운 거리는 적당한 무관심으로 커크를 넘겨봤고 그는 그 속에 숨어 참아온 상상의 유혹에 빠진다. 학교에 가고 싶지 않은 건 아니었다. 하지만 커크에겐 자격이 없었고 우주와 함께 떠오르는 얼굴은 하나뿐이었다. 그때나 지금이나 변하지 않은 것들뿐이라 그는 속이 허해지고, 비어버린 커피를 새로 시킨다.

 

 

56

 

아카데미의 입학시험은 집에서도 할 수 있는 시스템이었고 커크는 만점에 가까운 성적을 위노나가 알지 못하게 삭제시킨다. 날씨가 풀리며 매일이나 다름없이 정원에 가는 그를 알면서도 그녀는 별 말을 하지 않았고 아무래도 파이크와 연락을 하는 듯하다. 하지만 그도 그녀에게 별 말을 하지 않았다. 마지막의 마지막까지 갔던 커크는 그런데도 사라지지 않던 자신의 진심을 안다. 지식에 대한 욕구와 우주에 대한 희망은 집안 내력이었고. 사실은 그녀야말로 지금의 세상을 가장 슬퍼했을지도 모른다. 전쟁은 그녀의 남편을 뺏어갔고 남은 세상에는 아들에게 보여줄 희망이 없었으니까. 하지만 겨울의 다음에는 언제나 봄이 왔고 지금 그 봄은 꽃을 피우기 시작했으니.

산길에 먼저 돌아온 봄과 함께 살아남은 장미는 반이 넘었고 피기 시작한 봉오리도 적지 않았다. 손바닥에 생기던 굳은살도 이젠 몇 겹이 된 것처럼 딱딱해졌고 커크는 스팍의 장갑을 기억해낸다. 꽃이 만개한 정원을 만들기 위해선 해야 할 일이 너무나 많고 한 자리에 앉아서 몇 시간이고 잎을 다듬던 모습은 시간이 지난다고 흐려지는 기억이 아니다.

이 봄은 스팍의 정원이 처음으로 만나는 봄이구나. 정원의 돌과 잔디 사이에 잡초와 함께 노란 들꽃이 폈다. 그 눈부신 색을 보며 커크는 깨닫는다. 자리에 선채로 몇 번인가 눈가를 닦게 된다. 스팍도 그랬을까? 장미꽃을 봐줄 누군가를 기다리다 지쳐 멈춰 서서는, 울지도 못하는 얼굴로 꽃잎을 다듬었을까? 커크는 스팍이 기다리는 누군가를 상상하던 어느 오후의 속 좁은 마음을 기억해낸다. 유치하긴 해도 그의 생각은 옳았다. 하루 종일 집에서 정원을 가꾸고 책을 읽으며 지내는 건 아무리 생각해도 스물을 겨우 넘긴 청년이 하고 있을 짓이 아니다. 누군가를 기다려야만 할 수 있었다.

 

 

57

 

봄의 해가 길어지며 만개하기 시작한 장미는 이리저리 뒤엉킨 줄기와 무거워진 잎으로도 계속해서 꽃을 피웠다. 붉은 꽃송이가 하나 둘 서로 포개지고 얽힌 채로 자라나자 색이 선명한 꽃잎이 이리 저리 떨어져 진초록의 잎과 어우러진다. 끝에서 끝까지 자라난 장미넝쿨은 벽을 타오르며 담장을 뒤덮었고 비어있던 자리를 차지하며 온통 새빨갛게 피어났다. 진동하는 꽃향기는 너무 달아 씁쓸해진 들큰한 냄새로 햇빛과 함께 공기를 물들였고 바라보는 것만으로 시끄러운 커다란 목소리를 갖게 됐다.

 

 

58

 

그래서 스팍은 어지러움을 느낀다. 정문을 열고 들어선 다리는 세 걸음을 걷고서 멈춰버렸다. 시야를 압도하는 붉은색이 사방을 점령하고서 현실을 의심하게 세상을 왜곡시킨다.

문이 열려있는 저택의 창문은 어둡다. 한낮의 햇빛이 거기에 반사되며 찌르는 흰빛으로 마주 노려본다. 스팍은 여전히 그 자리에 선 채 먼저 고개를 돌린다. 그가 봐야할 것은 따로 있다. 시작을 알 수 없게 자라난 붉은 장미가 저택의 벽을 타고 올라간 모습은 꾸며낸 동화만큼이나 아름다워 믿기 어려운 장면이었다.

마치, 자신에게 달려오는 금발의 청년처럼, 예상을 벗어나고 상상이 불가능한.

 

 

59

 

달려온 커크의 숨이 가쁘다. 조금 자란 머리와 선이 덧대어진 얼굴이 스팍의 앞에서 숨을 고른다. 땀이 맺힌 이마를 자연스레 닦아낸 팔은 햇볕에 타 색이 진하다. 얇은 셔츠의 앞자락은 땀에 젖어 달라붙고 거칠게 올이 풀린 바지는 군데군데 검고 푸르게 물들어있다. 한 손에 들린 작은 삽을 알아본 스팍의 고개가 기울어진다. 그러느라 시선이 어긋나자 입이 떨어진다. 하지만 말이 나온 건 그가 아니다. 커크의 또렷한 목소리가 스팍에게 묻는다.

“여기서 뭐하는 거야?”

“저택을 피해대상으로 주거침입죄명의 신고가 들어왔어.”

“…….”

“지역 관할구를 통해 들어온 항의였지만 이곳은 벌칸의 대사관 소속으로 등재되어 있어서, 접수의 전달에 시간이 걸린 듯 해. 신고자는 아무래도 너의 어머니로 짐작되는 이름이고.”

스팍은 위노나 커크의 이름을 보고 우연한 동명이인이라 넘길 만큼 어리석지 않았다. 그녀의 이름을 알아본 것은 그의 아버지가 먼저였지만 이유는 같지 않았고 해결도 같을 수 없다.

벌칸에서 유일하게 지구와의 교류를 포기하지 않아온 사렉은 그의 아들에게 보관하던 책의 운반을 명령했다. 연방의 새로운 아카데미에는 당연하지만 도서관이 있고 가죽 장정이 된 지구의 책은 축하인사에 적합한 선물이었다. 방문하는 기간을 최대로 활용하기 위해 신고의 처리를 맡게 된 스팍은 그의 질문에 처음으로 답을 얻었다. 왜 지구와의 교류를 포기하지 않으십니까? 그들이 갖고 있는 수많은 장점의 이상적인 경우를, 경험으로 배웠기 때문이다. 논리적인 아버지의 말에 스팍은 동의할 수밖에 없었다. 슬픔에 골몰해 표류하던 그를 되돌린 것은 벌칸의 기술이나 엄격한 규칙이나 냉정한 판단이 아니었다. 그의 후회와 그리움을 온전히 공유하며 이해해준 단 한 사람, 그의 아버지였고, 끝나지 않는 고통이 바다의 파도처럼 논리적임을 알려준 것 역시 그의 아버지였다. 사랑을 해본 자만이 이별의 아픔을 알 수 있지는 않겠지만 그들은 같은 사람을 사랑한 단 둘이었다.

스팍은 이제 슬픔을 가진 인생이 어째서 완전한지를 알고 있다. 그리워하는 고통이 아무리 크더라도 만난 것을 후회하지 못하는 눈앞의 인연처럼, 상쇄되는 원의 굴레야말로 우주의 원리였다. 그래서 스팍은 벌칸의 평정을 택하지 못했다. 자신을 완성시킨 것은 그것만이 아니었고, 그에게는 빚을 갚을 상대가 있다.

어떤 보답도 바라지 않으며 자신을 원해준 한 사람. 그가 스팍에게 묻고 있다.

“그건 어떻게 됐어? 기억을 갖고 있는 거야? 그것만 남은 거야?”

“……나의 콜리나는 완수되지 못했어.”

“왜?”

“내안에 들어온 위원회의 눈이 장애물을 발견한 탓이지.”

“뭐가 있는데? 혹시 암 같은 거야?”

반 발자국 다가오며 커크는 눈을 찌푸린다. 숱 많은 머리가 흔들리며 햇빛에 부스러지듯 역광을 얻는다. 흐트러진 마른 잎처럼 밝아진 머리카락은 분명 해를 많이 받아 생겨난 부산물이겠지. 스팍은 가까워진 커크의 얼굴을 주의 깊게 관찰한다. 굵어진 목과 두꺼워진 어깨는 고된 작업의 반복으로 발달된 근육을 나타냈지만 얼마나 오랫동안 해왔는지 알려주지 못한다. 그런데도 스팍은 날짜를 알 것만 같다. 그가 기억하는 것은 그밖에도 많았다. 커크의 화난 얼굴도, 잊는 게 불가능한 무언가다.

“내가 널 위해서 빌어먹을 장미를 백만 송이 키워놨는데 날 암에 비유한 거야?”

“지금의 대화에 특정 단어를 들여온 건 내가 아니야.”

“…….”

그리고 정원의 장미는 백만 송이가 될 수 없다고, 스팍은 덧붙이지 못한다. 땀으로 축축해진 커크의 팔이 그를 끌어안았다. 장미 향기에 마비된 후각을 뚫고 낯설고 익숙한, 기억하지 못하면서도 그립던 체취가 스팍의 숨을 가득 채운다.

“뭐라고 불러도 상관없어. 뭐라도 가질 테니까.”

“이젠 다 갖게 될 거야.”

“……두고 봐라 내가 안 그러는지.”

목이 멘 것처럼 발음이 닳은 커크의 중얼거림을 들으며 스팍은 눈을 감고 몸을 기댄다. 장미 향기에 섞인 햇볕의 냄새가 그의 기억에 새겨진다. 볕에 탄 몸에 땀을 흘리는 태양의 냄새가, 그리운 누군가의 체취로 이름 붙여진다. 슬픔과 아픔과 즐거움이 함께 하는 삶처럼 달콤하지만은 않은 향기로.

 

60

 

앞뒤로 지평선뿐인 고속도로를 낡은 차 한 대가 홀로 달려간다. 운전대를 잡은 손은 하나뿐이다. 잡은 손을 놓지 않다보니 그렇게 됐다. 뒷좌석에는 무거운 책이 여러 권 상자에 담겨 자리를 차지하고, 조금 남은 빈틈에는 붉은 장미가 한 송이 놓여있다. 줄기가 길고 잎사귀가 큰 꽃봉오리는 흔들리는 차에서도 쉽게 자리를 뺏기지 않으며 향기를 내뿜고 햇볕을 즐긴다. 이런 차 한 대 정도는, 한 송이 장미로도 충분하다.

 

 

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they live happily ever after.


End file.
